The Gods and Demigods Read the Sea of Monsters (With the guests)
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: After the last book, everyone is eager to read the next book. Well, except for Percy. As they read, certain people will be picked on, more people will appear, and chaos will continue to ensue in the throne room with each chapter. Enjoy the drama. Percy/multi (Neither Artemis or Hestia are in the multi) Conflicted Jealous Jason, Paranoid Zeus, and a Octavion that barely speaks
1. Prologue: Back to Reading

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to the sequel the lightning thief reading story. Gods and Demigods read the Sea of Monsters (With the guests). If you read the first one, you know who are the guests. There are a few things I want to tell you guys though.**

 **First, if you didn't know, I'm working on other stories as well. I'm gonna do this story, The Naruto: SFCW sequel, Maelstrom, and Harry Potter: the Force Wizard. So I won't be working on this solely. Honestly, I would've focus on the Maelstrom of Cocoon first since that was my plan back then, but Phoenix insisted on doing this.**

 **Phoenix: Sorry Spirit but I am trying to keep the readers happy. But if I am at work you will have to work you can work on the stories I might not be able to help you with.**

 **Spirit: That's okay. Though I hope someone will offer some help. Also, I'm wondering if you guys want to Percy to keep feeling whatever he reads in the book. I want to keep doing that, since it's fun to write, while Phoenix doesn't. So I'm asking you readers what you think and going to make a poll whether we should keep that or not. Also, make sure you read my others stories as well. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Back to Reading

 **(Naruto's Mansion)**

Naruto was heading toward a training ground with a pond near it. As he got closer you could see two things. One was the son of Poseidon and Samui engaged in a sword fight, Percy doing well with his fight against the primordial. You could tell because the wind being kicked up when the sword collided and Naruto's Haori was blowing in that wind

Percy had changed over the course of training with Naruto and his all of his wives. His swimmer build has a six pack added in, but it wasn't overly huge and he still had the swimmer's build. His skin had a deeper tan from training outside for two months. He lost a lot of baby fat with the healthy food that Naruto and his wives had him eat, he also gain some cunning as well.

"Percy, Samui-chan that is enough." Naruto said with his Haori blowing in the wind. The two stopped fighting immediately and turn toward Naruto.

"Is it finally time to get back?" Percy asked, eager see all of his friends again. For him, it's been two months since he saw them. He subconsciously rub the ring on his necklace, which was the ring Annabeth gave him when they were young. Her father's ring. Naruto smile and nodded at the excited demigod.

"Yep. It is time to head back to read the next story." Naruto said to his apprentice. "I also want to surprise everyone with your changes and new weapon." Percy subconsciously grabs the hilt of his new sword, Razor shark, which is on his back.

He was happy that Razor shark lets Percy wield him like Naruto wields Samehada, the mother of razor shark. It's a really awesome sword. It look like Samehada, but a bit smaller to fit his size and the scales are a golden blue instead. Percy stills uses riptide though.

"Yes sensei." Percy said with excitement. Percy went to go and get his stuff, as well as say goodbye to the friends he has made during his time at Naruto's home. While Percy was training he met Naruto's army and the other wives that won't be appearing. But the ones who are appearing he did not meet except for Anko and Samui. Naruto wants it to keep the surprise from everyone, including him.

Samui went up to Naruto and pulled him in for a kiss,which he returns. After a few seconds, the two of them stopped. "He has come along way from when we first started training him." Naruto nods in agreement.

"Yes he has." Naruto said with a proud smile. "He will return to them stronger than before and ready for whatever is thrown at him."

"I'm ready sensei." They turned to see Percy has a cloak on to surprise everyone of his friends with Ayame, little Kushina, Fuu, And Yugito with wolves ready to head to olympus.

Naruto nods and walks over to the group. When everyone grabbed each others hand, they teleported them to Olympus.

 **(Olympus)**

Everyone just started waking up, slowly getting out of their rooms. Some of them still have some sleep in their eyes while a few were very rejuvenated. In one of the rooms, Piper and Leo went out of one of the rooms together.

Ever since that problem with Orion, Piper had nightmares of it actually happening. When it first happened, she screamed out loud. Loud enough to wake everyone and Leo was the only one that could shake her awake and calm her down. Aphrodite, Annabeth, and Jason tried, but they had no success. After she calmed down enough, everyone left the room, but when Leo try to leave Piper grabbed his arm and begged him not to leave.

Leo was embarrassed with sleeping with Piper, but he couldn't say no when that pleading look in her eye. That kept happening every night and on the fourth, everyone discovered that Piper couldn't sleep without Leo comforting her. It was embarrassing for the both of them. Piper, because she never thought she would be dependent on someone, and Leo, cause of the fact that he was sleeping on the same bed with his best friend.

When Jason saw those two together, his heart clenched. He misses his friends, but the two avoid him when he try to talk to them and when he try to grab Piper's hand, that only scared her. He does miss them, but his hubris is stopping him from apologizing to his friend. Also the fact that they side with Percy as well. While the guilt is slowly seeping up in his mind, Jason is still feeling the jealousy of the powerful son of Poseidon.

Meanwhile, some of the greek campers look like they did back when Percy was missing, except less tired and down rotten. Even though they knew where Percy was, they still miss him since they only saw him for two days. They hope that he won't go into another training mission. But they knew he is okay because Naruto's mother brought letters from Percy to them.

Annabeth came out of the room, with the baby sleeping in arm. She smile at the child. When Percy went with Naruto, she asked Sally if she could help take care of baby Percy and sleep with the baby sometimes. The toddler form of him made it bearable for all of them without the older Percy. All of them help babysit the child, all of them taking turns with Sally. Even some of the gods help their children with taking care of the child. The only ones who didn't was Zeus who was being punished, Octavion, Hercules, Orion, Ares, and Jason.

Everyone was eating breakfast, making casual talk. Annabeth is with Thalia, Rachel, Hazel, Juniper, and Piper are talking with each other while Leo and the Stolls were planning some pranks. Reyna and Clarisse are talking about the weapons their camps use and the rest of guys were just talking about their past lives.

The gods are talking with each other as well, one of them being Aphrodite and Hephaestus. For the past two weeks, the both of them are slowly starting to act like husband and wife, with Aphrodite being the one that changing. Hephaestus was surprise Aphrodite is actually putting up the effort and inwardly, he was please that Aphrodite is actually showing that she loves him. But there is still a lingering thought of her playing with him like she did all the other years.

Annabeth, Rachel, and Reyna, along with the other demigods, are slowly gaining a happy look. They counted the days Percy was training and this is the day that he is going to return.

Suddenly, Rhea got up from her seat, and addressed everyone here. "I got news from Naruto. He said to wait in the Olympian throne room and they will appear with the book." That got different reactions. All of his friends brightened up immediately, the ones that dislike Percy had a disgruntled look, and the immortals that likes Percy perked up as well.

Before anyone can blink, Annabeth, Rachel, and Reyna were running to the throne room. Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Frank, and Clarisse were not to far behind them. Some of the others shook their head at their excitement and went in the room to, although some of them are eager.

(Olympian Throne Room)

All of the group are in the room, with the Olympians seated on their thrones. Many of the demigods are standing on their feets eagerly, looking forward to seeing their friend again. Finally, a bright light was in the middle of the room.

When it faded it revealed Naruto, Percy in his cloak, Fuu, Yugito, Ayame, and Kushina (the daughter). Naruto was wearing a black muscle shirt with his symbol in the center. He is wearing red pants with black shinobi sandals on his feet. He is also wearing a jacket with it hanging off his shoulders like a cape and it has on the back the same symbol as the on the shirt.

Many of the goddesses were blushing at seeing Naruto's muscles, which were more defined than the other gods, and the demigoddesses would've too, if they didn't tackled Percy when they saw him, along with most of the male demigods.

"PERCY!"

Percy let out an "Oof!" when they tackled him. He chuckled as he is lying down under the pile of demigods. He might've gotten crushed under all of them, but the two months of training increased his strength and durability.

"Nice to see you guys too." Percy wheezed out under the pile and he blush when he felt a hand grab his private part. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Rachel who groped him. She can be the only one that is that daring.

Eventually, everyone got off of Percy, with Annabeth being the last person on him. Before she got off though, she gave him a deep kiss. He return the kiss, which made her toes curls. They would've stayed lip locked, if someone didn't clear their throat. The two immediately got off each other and blush as they can see everyone stare at them.

Sally, Poseidon, Thalia, Grover, Frank, and Nico are staring at them in amusement. Clarisse, Will, Chris, Leo, and the Stolls are grinning at the two. Hazel, Piper, and Katie are blushing from watching the two make out, since it look so erotic. Rachel and Reyna are trying not to do the same things themselves. And most of the gods are smirking at the two as well, except for Athena, who look real close to blowing up the Son of Poseidon.

Then everyone heard a growl from Percy's back and they looked at sword on his is bandaged up. "Uh Percy what is that?" asked Thalia pointing to the sword. Percy smiles and pulls his sword from his back.

"This is Razor Shark, a sword that Naruto gave me." Percy said. "I'm not going to explain how it's made, since it's a whole kind of complicated, even for Athena. No exaggeration. But this sword is actually alive." Everyone was staring at Percy in disbelief. Naruto pulls out Samehada and the two blades destroy their bandages. They look a like.

"How is it alive?" asked Annabeth examining the blade but not to close afraid of what might happened.

"Well Razor Shark it the child of Samehada." Naruto explain to them, getting some of them to have their minds in the gutters. "Razor shark was formed by one of samehada scales with permission, so it's not a child made the regular way. So get your minds out of the gutters" Many of them blush at that.

Grover finally notice the hood he is wearing. "Hey Percy, why are you wearing that hood?" When Grover mentioned it, everyone stared at the hood he is wearing.

"Well, the hood with the jacket can turn into dragon scale armor for my chest." answered Percy which surprises everyone. HE wince as he felt another sore muscle. "Man, my training was HARSH."

"Why?" Annabeth asked. Instead of Percy answering it was Naruto who answered.

"He has met my wives who will not appear. We had to start from scratch with Percy. Samui had him hit the books and learn strategies from Samui. Me, I had him work on his speed and strength. I was surprise he was able to hold his own against me when I went into the demonic cloak form. He held his own for about two hours but not without scratches or bruises."

Everyone was surprised by that. Zeus, the King of the Olympians and a god, didn't manage to hold for that long. For Percy to hold Naruto off for two hours amazed them. Zeus growled. Paranoia and jealousy is flowing them, wanting the boy dead.

"And the boy will not be harmed Or I WILL GET CHAOS DOWN HERE TO DEAL WITH YOU." Naruto yelled that last part. "We also fixed his archery since my little huntress cursed Poseidon because of Orion. Speaking of which, I will be talking to you about that Artemis."

Artemis gulped a little, noticing the tone in his voice, but nodded. Something tells her that this will not be pleasant. "But from Percy to the other kids if they are rapist that person will suck at Archery and if they aren't, then they won't be horribly bad with archery." That surprised everyone.

"So you pushed him pretty hard?" Annabeth asked, to which Naruto nodded to.

"Yeah. We also had to change his diet a bit but he was a good student like Achilles was. I hope that you train hard when we go our separate ways got it or I will come back a whip you back into shape." Naruto said with a very sweet smile scaring Percy. The boy nodded his head so fast they thought it would fly off his neck.

"Now remember the thing I told you about Razor shark. No one but you can touch it." Naruto said to Percy. The boy nodded his head and took off the cloak. When the cloak was off, many of the females blush, even the virgin goddesses.

Percy gain a slightly darker tan than from before. He has a dark blue muscle shirt, which show off the muscles on his arms, chest, and torso. On the back of the shirt is his father's symbol. He has sweat pants on and also shinobi sandals.

Many of the females have heavy blushes on their faces and a few have a bit of a nosebleed. Even the ones who have boyfriends or husbands (Hazel, Juniper, Hera but more at Naruto, and Aphrodite), the ones that view him as a brother (Thalia, Hazel, and Clarisse, and the virgins goddesses (Artemis, Hestia, and even Athena) can't help but think that he's hot. The boyfriends, husbands, and guys who have crushes on one of the girls saw the blushes and nosebleeds and some glared at Percy while others sent him some irritated looks. Some of them couldn't help but feel envious at the muscles he gain.

Percy shifted at some of the lustful looks he is gaining. Aphrodite looks as if she wanted to ravage him right in this room, despite her turning a new leaf. "Girls eyes elsewhere." Naruto and Ayame said. The girls blushed even more in embarrassment at staring and stopped staring. Naruto snapped his fingers and the wolves went over to Piper, but this time, the lead wolf was bigger and was a female. The red wolf was still there but the female red wolf was leading the pack.

"Okay, here is the next book." Naruto said, raising the book. It shows two people walking on the bridge which is over the ocean. "It's called the Sea of Monsters." Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, and Grover look at each other at that. Look like the book is going to show their adventure.

"Wait!" Connor suddenly said, startling everyone. "Before we read, I have to ask this. Something important…" Connor turn to Percy, with a serious that kinda freaked everyone out since this is a son of Hermes they are talking about. "...did you live in a mansion while you were training?"

Nearly everyone face faulted at the question. Katie was the first to get up and she promptly slap the younger Stoll upside the head. "You idiot! You called that an important question?!"

Percy chuckle a little bit, but he decided to answer this question. He knows that some of the others won't stop hounding him if he doesn't answer. "Yeah, I did. It was a really comfortable place to be at after a full afternoon of training." That just shocked everyone except Artemis, Hestia, Rhea and the Hunters. He was living IN A FREAKING MANSION.

"Why? what is in the Mansion?" asked Clarisse, hearing the part about being real comfortable place to be after an afternoon of training.

"Well the Mansion had everything I needed. Like a forge, for where you can build or rebuild your weapons and armor which is Tenten's workshop. It is where she builds and repair armor and weapons so I learned from her. Speaking of which, your spear was fixed." as Percy said that Naruto went up to her with her repaired spear and gave it to her saying "It took Percy a while learn to repair weapons." Clarisse was shocked see her spear in one piece again, with all its powers still working. She sent a small smile at Percy, Glad that he fixed it.

"There is also so many training grounds for every terrain, a HUGE library which I think is bigger than Athena's and that is Samui's favorite place, an indoor Onsen, indoor Pool, archery range, a simulator, a game room, a bar, sports area for every sport, a medical room, a music room, the garden which is beautiful as well, A computer room, sensei's wives private training grounds and last but not least is sensei's private training grounds where he trains in his Demonic powers. That is where I fought him and his cloak had the spine, legs, arms and head of his wolf form." Percy explained to them. With every room he said their jaws were lowered to the ground until their jaws were through the ground. They were shocked to hear how Naruto and his family lived. The only ones who weren't shocked was Artemis, Hestia, the hunters and Rhea.

"What was his wives and army like?" asked Poseidon wondering how they treated his son.

"Oh his wives I did not meet them all only the ones who were not coming to listen to the story. They were very welcoming, hell, at first they thought he adopted me." said Percy shocking some of them.

"What do you mean adopted?" Hera asked, curious.

"Well sensei has adopted many children to give them a good home, a loving family and to get them off the streets." Percy explained with Ayame, Fuu, Yugito, Artemis, Hestia, the hunters, and Rhea nodded agreeing with what percy said.

That shocks a lot of them hearing that Naruto has adopted many kids. "Please continue Percy." said his father.

"Well they were very welcoming and they made me feel welcomed in Naruto's home the same as the soldiers. All of them treated me like family. When I needed advice I either went to sensei or his wives or the soldiers and they were willing to help me with anything that I needed." Percy said with a smile remembering when he needed help with something and they helped without hesitation. "I may not have met Tayuya but I heard her sing and she has a beautiful singing voice. It just relaxes you when you hear her sing."

"Okay, that's enough now." Naruto said, stopping anyone else from asking another question. "We need to get on with the story. Percy, how about you read?"

Percy groan a little, but nodded. He wanted to stall for as long as he can, but he did. He wonder if Nyx talked to the Fates about the extra torture on him. He hope so. So, with apprehension, he opens to the first page. But before he could read the chapter, a bright light form in the middle of the chamber.

 **Spirit: And that's the end. I hope everyone like the beginning of this series. Also, I want to remind you to give us your opinion of Percy feeling what is read in the book. I hope you vote. Also, more people is going to appear on the Sea of Monsters. Some from the Naruto universe. Others from the Percy Jackson or Greek Mythology universe.**

 **Phoenix: Percy has finally returned and he is looking better and has a new Weapon but don't worry he will still us riptide. Plus Spirit and I will work hard on this together. Right Spirit?**

 **Spirit: Yep. Please, please, PLEASE, review, favorite, and follow (I like reading people's opinion on my story. I like reading what people think of certain aspects as well as some of the constructive criticism that helps my story. Although a few of those were insults, so people that are thinking up insults, keep it to yourself.). And I will see you later.**


	2. Shopping for Wedding Dresses

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, they are going to read the first chapter of the Sea of Monsters. Got a few things to say before we do though.**

 **Phoenix: HELLO READERS. Are you excited about the New chapter if you are then wait no longer because HERE IT IS. So you were saying Spirit?**

 **Spirit: Well, the first thing is that the poll is finished. And here are the votes for it.**

 **Phoenix: Which someone forgot to tell me about the third option in the poll.**

 **Spirit: I said I was sorry! What do you want, flowers?**

 **Phoenix: No I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THIS SHIT BEFORE DOING IT. YOU FORGET TO TELL ME NEXT TIME AND I WILL HAVE A LOT OF ANVILS FALL ON YOUR HEAD!**

 **Spirit: Okay, okay, yeesh. Someone is cranky when it's night time.**

 **Phoenix: No kidding! Now that the argument is done lets finish this ok.**

 **Spirit: Okay. So here are the votes:**

 **21 voted for Percy to feel all of the effects**

 **16 voted for Percy to feel none of the effects**

 **57 voted for Percy to feel some of the effects, but not all of them.**

 **And so Percy will feel some of the major effects, but not all of them. And due to his training with Naruto, who won't even notice the minor effects. And that's the end of that so don't try to change my mind.**

Second, I'm made a Naruto and To Love Ru fanfic called Naruto in Sainin High. I know I'm already busy with four other stories, but this is one is just for fun. You are welcome to read it if you're a fan of Naruto and/or To Love Ru. That's really it for today. So, enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto**

Shopping for Wedding Dresses

 _"Okay, that's enough now." Naruto said, stopping anyone else from asking another question. "We need to get on with the story. Percy, how about you read?"_

 _Percy groan a little, but nodded. He wanted to stall for as long as he can, but he did. He wonder if Nyx talked to the Fates about the extra torture on him. He hope so. So, with apprehension, he opens to the first page. But before he could read the chapter, a bright light form in the middle of the chamber._

When the light died down, it revealed three people. One of them is Jason (not Jason Grace, but the greek hero Jason), the leader of the Argonauts and the retriever of the golden fleece. The second is the champion of Athena and the traveler of the sea of monsters, Odysseus. The third is one of the Trojan War veteran and one of the most skilled fighters, Achilles. And the third person was the greek demigods favorite cyclop, Tyson.

"Tyson!?" Percy exclaimed, getting up from his seat, after getting Annabeth off of his lap. Tyson turn to the sound of Percy's voice and grin at the site of his brother.

"Brother!" Tyson shouted, running to Percy and giving him a crushing hug. Usually, Percy would turn blue and have a hard time breath, but due to his training with Naruto, he can survive the hugs Tyson giving him now. So, with a smile, he gave Tyson a hug as well.

"Glad to see you to Tyson." Percy said to him. The two ended the hug and he look at the three greek heroes at the middle of the of the room.

"So these are the people joining us then." Percy observed. Naruto told him that three more greek heroes were going to join him, but he didn't give him a hint of who. "Jason, former champion of Hera, legacy of Hermes, and retriever of the golden fleece. Odysseus, champion of Athena, veteran of the trojan war, and traveler of the sea of monsters. And Achilles, veteran of the Trojan War, son of Letis, and the first student of the Primordial, Naruto."

Jason flinch a little at the former part and the look of distaste on Hera's face. Odysseus smiles at his patron, who smiles back. And Achilles look shock that Percy knew about him being a student of the Lord of the Demons.

"How did you know about that? I thought it was kept secret, with it only being a rumor." Achilles said in shock. Percy gave him a mischievous smile which scares his mother, father and friends but Hermes and his look at Naruto in shock because he corrupted Percy.

"Cause I'm the second student of Naruto." Percy revealed, shocking Achilles more. "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Achilles was shocked at the news. Naruto took on another student? "Hello again Achilles. Glad you can join us." He turns to where the voice was at and saw his trainer, Naruto. Though he was confused when he saw the little brunette girl with blonde highlights on his lap.

"It's good to see you again, sensei." Achilles said, using the title Naruto told him to use. He then pays attention to the girl on his lap. "Who is this girl on your lap? I know about Lady Artemis and Lady Hestia being your daughters but this is a bit of a shock."

Naruto smiles. "This is Kushina, Ayame's and my daughter." Naruto introduced, making Achilles eyes go wide as a dinner plates. Today is full of surprises. "And before you ask about her, we had her fifty years ago. Oh, and we're in the future." Is there an endless amount of surprises?

"O-O-Okay then." Achilles said, gaining back his composure. He then waves at the girl awkwardly. "Hello Kushina." As usual when she meets new people, Kushina blush and wave shyly back.

"Hello. My daddy told me stories about you at bedtime." Kushina said shyly before she buries her head in Naruto's chest. Naruto chuckles. It's always cute to see his daughter act so shy around people.

"What are we doing here?" Odysseus asked, after getting out of his shock at the fact that his long time friend has been trained under a primordial. Then again, it explains why he was so skilled in the Trojan War.

Percy holds up a book. "Unfortunately for me, we had to read about my life." Achilles and Odysseus look at each other. This day just keep getting stranger and stranger. Odysseus had to ignore the fact that his late friend is right beside him, alive and breathing, otherwise, he might just lose it.

"What's so interesting about your life?" Jason asked him. Piper and Leo glared him, remembering that he was the reason they had to deal with a psychotic Medea. Naruto sees this and says "Stop glaring everyone has made mistakes even you two so knock it off." The two stop glaring and pouted a bit for being called out.

Before Percy could answer Jason questions, all of his friends said. "Many things in his life are interesting." Percy brooded at that. Stupid books. Suddenly, a note appeared and landed on Naruto's hand. Naruto started reading it and when he finished it, he groaned in frustration.

"I'm glad Nyx is punishing those three." Naruto muttered angrily, getting confused looks from everyone. "When Nyx tried to get them to stop the curse, it went haywire. So now, Percy won't feel all of the effects, but feel some of them. We don't when, we don't what effect, but they will happen."

A lot of people started cursing the fates (mentally though. They aren't stupid) while Percy groan. Fuck the fates. Fuck the curse.

Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse, and Thalia look at each other with worried looks. Knowing how bad Percy lucks is, he's probably going to feel more of the major effects.

"Let just get this over with." Percy moaned pitifully, opening the book.

" **Chapter 1: My Best Friend Shop for a Wedding Dress…"** He didn't get the chance to finish this, as Aphrodite started squealing while Athena look as if she's choking on something bad

"Annabeth is already shopping for a dress!" Aphrodite shouted in excitement, hopping in her seat. "You love each other that much!" The two couples are blushing to the top of their heads while the other demigods sent them amuse looks.

Annabeth tried to squeak that it wasn't her, but instead, it sounded like "Eeeek!". Percy didn't say anything, though it was because he is trying to control his heart rate.

Grover try to shrink in his seat, knowing that eyes are going to turn on him once the two get their voices back while Hermes and Poseidon are recording the expression on Athena's face. They are not going to forget this. Ever. It might be as bad as Ares who is still in PINK.

Finally, Annabeth regain her voice, and said. "It wasn't me." Everyone turn to her in confusion. "I may be Percy's closest friend at the time, but I wasn't his best friend." She didn't add that she bought a wedding dress online for the future. Hey, she's the daughter of a goddess who plans ahead for anything, she would so plan for the future.

"Wait a minute?" Katie said slowly. "If it isn't you, then…." Everyone slowly turn to Grover, who is blushing madly and trying to hide under his seat.

"GROVER?!"

Aphrodite turns green at the thought of a satyr in a wedding dress while Athena sighed in relief. She would've had a heart attack if she knew that daughter actually did bought one after the two dated for months. Many of the immature demigods and gods laughed at the thought while the satyr blush even more.

"Can't we just read on?" Grover mumbled, wanting to crawl in a hole and die. Percy happily oblige and began reading.

 **(My nightmare….like this.)**

"Another Percy Jackson nightmare." All the demigod sighed. They wonder what's going to happen now. Is he going to see a friend in danger or going to have another chat with Kronos?

 **(I was….to Florida.)**

"I have." Apollo said with a dreamy smile. "All the time. All the cute babes their, sun bathing. I even saw some with their bikini tops taken of- OW!" Apollo yelled out the last part when he got hit by two stones. Right on the head.

The two people that hit him are Naruto and Artemis, who are glaring at him. "Pervert!" The two growled. Was it mentioned Artemis got her hatred of perverts from Naruto?

A hiccup was heard and then energy ball hit Apollo in the chest, destroying his armor and some of his hair and throne. Everyone slowly turns to where the ball of energy came from and look to see Naruto smiling proudly at a blushing Kushina.

"...Remind me never to mess with that girl and her father." Hermes said, which all the gods nodded to. Well, except for Ares, who loves to fight. And seeing powers like that makes him want to fight that girl. But he saw a more powerful one that Naruto was forming so he did nothing. Naruto made it vanish.

 **(Then I….said** _ **hooves.**_ **)**

"Is it really going to explain it again?" Leo moaned. "We already know about Grover!"

 **(Grover is….don't recommend))**

Almost everyone had trouble keeping their breakfast down. Did Percy really have to say it like that?

 **(you'd never...and hooves.)**

"My brain." Leo moaned, holding his head. "The mental images are killing my brain cells." Percy raise his hand in surrender.

"Hey, I didn't make the book."

"But they are base from your point of view." Nico pointed out, causing the Son of Poseidon to pout.

 **(Grover had….returned from.)**

"And yet here he is alive." Piper pointed out, looking at Grover. "How are you alive?"

Her answer was a zip up hand language, making the ones that didn't know pout. Hermes looks a little hopeful. Maybe Grover have found his long lost son Pan.

 **(Anyway, in….from...something.)**

"Monster." Everyone deadpanned. It was clear what he was running from. Juniper look worried for her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his own arm, making the Satyr blush while his friends smirk at him.

 **(A bone-rattling….of sparks.)**

Juniper look even more worried for her boyfriend and held his arm tighter. Grover grimace, his arm losing feeling in it.

 **(Grover stumbled….back up.)**

"Juniper." Grover said with a bit of strained, wanting some feeling back in his arm. "I'm going to be fine. I'm right here, aren't I?" The nymph loosen up her hold on his arm some at that, but she still have a hold on it. Grover sigh in relief as feeling returned back in his arm.

 **(The nearest...BRIDAL BOUTIQUE.)**

"So that's why it was titled like that." Hermes said with realization, with the others realizing it as well.

 **(Grover dashed….wedding dresses.)**

"Aw." Thalia said in disappointment. "So Annie isn't really shopping for a wedding dress for Percy."

Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo laugh at the rage in Athena's face while Percy and Annabeth blush beet red. They are too young to even think about marriage at the time. But the thought did pass their mind a few times.

 **(The monster's….Mexican food.)**

Everyone turn green once again and they glare at Percy, who raise his hands in surrender. "Sorry, but I can't control what the book says and you will have to deal with those descriptions. Unless you want a book with no description or setting."

That wiped off the looks on their faces.

 **(Grover trembled….bellowed: "MIIIIINE!")**

Juniper whimpered at that. Even though Grover is here and alive, she still fear for what is going to happen to him on the book.

 **(I sat….humanlike shape.)**

The greek demigods look at Annabeth knowingly, who look away from the stares.

 **(But then….out there.)**

The greeks smirk at Annabeth, silently saying ' _Yes there can'_ , making Annabeth blush. Percy blush as well as he remember Annabeth stalking him.

 **("Come on….made it!")**

"And you jinxed it." Few of the demigods deadpanned, making Sally sheepishly smile. She didn't mean to jinx it. She was just excited that Percy lasted at school that long.

 **("Coming," I….china cabinet.)**

"Bad decision." All of the greek, roman, and heroes of old demigods said at once. You always practice using your weapons, otherwise, you'll end up out of practice and rusty.

And that is bad when living the life of a demigod.

 **(I put….my window.)**

Annabeth blushed heavily at the memory. Even though Percy didn't have much training, he was pretty well built at that time. Even more so now.

 **(** _ **Have to**_ … **.Grover meant?)**

Grover shiver a little. Being a fiance to a cyclop was not a pleasant memory. Not at all.

 **(I made….exploding homework.)**

"That actually happened a couple of times." Percy said, The camp half blood demigods aren't surprise. It could only happen to Percy Jackson.

 **(Tomorrow, I'd….that up.)**

"Too late, your mom already jinx it." Connor said brightly, causing Sally to flinch and Percy to glare at Connor for blaming his mother. Connor shrink at the glare. Percy is scary when angry and that was only his mild glare.

 **(As usual….like that.)**

"I'm surprise that he passed the first grade." Athena said dryly, getting glares from Poseidon, all of his friends, and Naruto.

Percy had a irritated look in his eyes. He is tired of people picking on him. "Would you butt out? Yes, I had trouble, but it's not because I was an idiot. It was because, one, the teacher thought I was a troublemaker due to the unknown monster attacks, and two, I had to deal with dyslexia. So if you don't mind, can you please GIVE ME A BREAK!" Percy yelled that last part of the explanation.

Athena's eyes were widened in shock at how Percy talked to her. She was about to smite the boy for disrespecting, but one look from Naruto stopped her. She still glared murderously at the son of Poseidon.

 **(I ate….word camp.)**

"Something bad has happen in the camp, didn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question from Hades. The gods who have children at camp look worried for their children.

 **("What is….you like.")**

Tyson grin. "That was fun to do. Maybe we can skateboard again when we get the chance." Percy smile at the chance to spend time with his brother.

"I would like that Tyson." Percy replied with a grin of his own.

 **(Oh, man….for me!")**

"For greek demigods." Percy said before any of the Romans can say anything. "A greek demigod going in the roman camp doesn't exactly sound safe." They conceded at that.

 **("Usually, dear….almost relieved.)**

"Saved by the bell." Thalia replied. "Though I think Percy isn't going to let this go."

"Is that because you wouldn't?" Nico teased, getting Thalia to blush and glare at Nico, who merely stick his tongue out at her. Everyone gave those two amused looks.

 **("Seven-thirty….to cry.)**

"Wus." Ares said with a grunt. "You shouldn't care if you make your mother cry." Hera gave Ares a murderous glare, but in those eyes, there was hurt in them.

"You really just said that with MOTHERS in the room?" Kushina said, glaring at Ares. "You know what, not only you are a meanie, you are a big idiot, the biggest of them all." Everyone laugh at that while Ares turn bright red in anger, his head pouring out steam.

"DIE!" Ares yelled, summoning a sword in hand and charging at Kushina who has a smile that would make Naruto proud with a war cry. He was met with Ayame and Naruto pushing him into the wall, the both of them holding his arms.

"Bad move Warmonger." Naruto said coldly, his eyes turning completely blood red, with Ayame the same. Naruto then turn to Hera. "Do you mind if we teach this idiot a lesson about attacking a primordial and the demon lord's child?"

Usually, Hera would be against someone harming her son, but since he insulted her and many others, as well as try to attack a child, she didn't mind. "Just make sure it's painful enough that he would at least learn to shut his mouth." Ares was expecting for his mom to protect him as usual, but when heard that, he looked at her with shock.

Naruto held a sinister smirk that shows why he's lord of the demons. "Thank you." The two held out their hand and swirling balls of chakra formed while Ares tried to struggle out of their grips. But it useless and once the two finish making their rasengans, they hit Ares in the chest and abdomen, hard.

" **Rasengan!"** the two yelled while the god of war is screaming in pain. Finally, after a few minutes, the two of them let go. They would've continue this for hours, but they still need to read the story.

"Read on Percy." Naruto said while he got Kushina back on his lap and Ayame lays her head on his shoulder. Percy went back to reading, mentally memorizing the agonizing pain Ares suffered.

 **(Besides, she….underground alone.)**

Tyson shiver. He hates being underground. Tyson suddenly felt a tug on his pants and he look down to see the toddler Percy looking at him.

He blink. Then blink again. Then grin wildly and hold the toddler Percy up. "Little brother!" Tyson cried out while the baby laugh in his arms. Many of the group laugh at the scene before them.

 **(I gather….long time.)**

Sally frown at that. "I told you that we had to postpone." Percy flinch at the look she's giving him.

"Mom, that was years ago now. Besides, it not like I had a choice in the matter." Percy said to her. Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, and the others are glad that Percy came though. If he didn't, they probably would've ended up dead. He was the one to find out where the fleece was at and without him, Clarisse would've failed the quest, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

 **(As I….and vanished.)**

"That's the end of the chapter." Percy said, closing the book. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will." Annabeth said, taking the book from Percy. She open the first page and read. " **Chapter 2: I Play Dodgeballs with Cannibals…."**

 **Spirit: And that's the end. We hope you guys like the appearance and Tyson and the other greek heroes. We hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

 **Phoenix: Yes we do because the rumor of Naruto being Achilles teacher was confirmed by Achilles himself. Anything else Spirit?**

 **Spirit: Only to review, favorite, and follow, and we will see you later**


	3. Playing Dodgeball with Cannibals

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to our new chapter. I don't really have anything to say for this chapter, except on this one, they will read about Percy having a dodgeball fight with eight foot cannibals. The winner gets to eat the losers!**

 **Phoenix: Well readers on with story and remember Spirit and I own NOTHING.**

 **Spirit: Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Playing Dodgeball with Cannibals

" **Chapter 2: I Play with Dodgeballs with Cannibals…"** Annabeth reads. Poseidon and Sally feel like their are going to have a heart attack, again, when they heard that title.

"Chaos, give me strength…" Poseidon muttered, rubbing his face. It seems these titles alone are going to give him stress and wrinkles, even though he can change forms.

 **(My day….College Preps.)**

"But we know that ain't going to last." Thalia teased while her sea cousin glare at her. She merely stick her tongue out at him.

 **(See, it's….to work.)**

Athena eyes grew wide in horror when she heard that. What kind of school is that?! "That sound like the a horrible school!" Athena exclaimed, voicing out her thoughts.

"That sounds like a school that Ares would go to." Ayame add in, with Naruto and his wives, daughters, and the hunters nodding in agreement. Ares didn't take offense to that, since it is true.

 **(That's cool….well, bright.)**

"That really wasn't the best option to send him there Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth said, shaking her head. "You would've been better off homeschooling him."

Sally rub her head sheepishly. "I know, but I didn't have the time to. And that was the only school I could find, due to his track record of getting expelled."

Percy frowned, feeling a little hurt. "It not like I do these things on purpose. You know that my godly blood and monsters attacking me always get me in trouble." Sally flinch at the hurt tone Percy has and retracted her words.

"I didn't mean it that way Percy. I know it's not your fault." Sally quickly said. "I'm just explaining to Annabeth it was hard to find you another school." She wish she didn't mention Percy's record of getting expelled. He get sensitive of that sometimes when someone mocks him about it.

 **(Take my….would happen.)**

"What kind of idiot teachers do that?!" Athena exclaimed, wanting to strangle those teachers. And how on earth did they kept their jobs, including the principals, who hired those teachers?!

Percy shrug. "It wasn't that bad actually." Tyson nodded in agreement to that.

 **(What happened….basketball game.)**

Everyone looks towards Percy and either gave him incredulous looks or raise one/both of their eyebrows.

"It's usually worse than that." Percy said. "Most times, the older students will play wrestle the younger students and some of them ended up having broken bones." Now the group turn to Sally, giving her looks that says 'And you let him stay at that school?'. Sally looks away from the group. She didn't have much options.

 **(The school….CHILDREN sign.)**

Nico look towards Percy. "How come you always end up meeting the worse bullies? First Nancy, then Gabe, then Clarisse and her father, and now this dude?" Percy shrug.

"Guess I got some kind of magnet for these things." And those guys were just the first ones. He still have the to deal with the cannibal king, the hunters, the smelly old goats, Hera, and Luke multiple times.

 **(Anyway, Sloan….friend Tyson.)**

"He's dead." Basically everyone that knows Tyson said, both greek and roman. You don't mess with a cyclop and expect not to have anything broken.

 **(Tyson was….so….different.)**

Many demigods and immortals frowned at that. Most cyclops don't really know their mothers, since nymphs usually abandon them. Most look to see what Tyson reaction would see, only for them to see him playing with the baby. It seems they were tossing the plushy shark back and forth between the two, with them having a big smile on their faces, laughing and giggling.

The females were all smiling and cooing at the scene, especially when kushina went over to play. That also got Naruto his wives, the lead wolf, The hunters, Hestia, Artemis and Rhea smile. Kushina seems to get along better with people younger children and Tyson does have the mind of one, no offense to the young cyclop.

The lead wolf had some other wolves went over to watch the three and protect them.

 **(He was….on him.)**

Many of the goddesses, demigods, Sally, Rachel, and Poseidon scowl at that. How come the majority of kids are like that and how could they pick on someone as sweet as Tyson?!

Of course, that was hypocritical for some of them, especially Annabeth, considering how they treated Tyson.

 **(I was….only friend.)**

Many of the hunters look at Percy in surprise. This boy keep surprising them more and more, especially Zoe. Most boys, and admittedly girls, wouldn't be friends with someone if they got isolated by the whole school. Yet, Percy continued being friends with him.

Zoe was in thought. This boy isn't like any of the men she has encountered. She don't know if she could even call him a boy, considering his past experience.

 **(My mom….don't know.)**

"The mist." Everyone answered. Even Leo and the Stolls know the answer to that question.

 **(Anyway, Matt….Tyson panicked.)**

"That was not very nice. What is wrong with that kid?" Ayame asked with venom in her voice. Percy shrugs. Most of the people at that school are idiots, including the teachers.

 **(He swatted….tire swing.)**

Everyone laugh a little at the image of the dude getting tied up in a tire swing. Serves him right.

 **("You freak….cardboard box!")**

"Ok, now that is just plain rude of the boy." Ayame said, scowling. The demigods joined the scowling as well, especially Percy. "Didn't his mother teach him how to treat other people?!"

Hercules sneered. "But that thing isn't human. It's a cyclops, a monster." Many of the demigods directed the glare on him while Tyson started to get teary eye.

Sudden Tails wrapped around Hercules and they dragged him closer and closer to Ayame (where they were coming from) whose were glowing with bloody murder. He was clawing at the floor, trying to get back to his seat, but merely making scratches on the floor.

"It seems your mother never taught you about that lesson because it is time you learn it." She said while cracking her knuckles. When the tails brought him close enough she grins. "Guess I'll have to teach you." And she began to beat the crap out of Hercules.

Naruto was sitting there watching this all go down in amusement while many are watching Hercules getting beaten gleefully, especially Zoe, Percy, Hera, and Artemis.

Zeus wanted to go and help his son, but he is not idiotic enough to fight angry female primordial, especially since he was defeated easily by the husband of that goddess. He then turned to Naruto with an angry expression, who is watching this in amusement. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO STOP HER?!" Zeus yelled at Naruto. Naruto turned to him with a neutral look.

"Stop what?" Naruto asked, feigning innocence. As Zeus was about to yell at him, Naruto lit up in fake realization. "Oooooh, stop Ayame." He then snorted. "Yeah right. The boy needs some manners and I am not going to end up like your idiot of a son. He really should have watched what he says around her." Zeus turns red, but stayed at his throne. Unfortunately, he could only watch his son take this punishment.

After the bea- I mean teaching was done, Ayame used her tails and threw him hard back to his seat, breaking it and his spine in one go.

She then went over to Tyson and said in a motherly voice. "It is ok no one thinks you're a monster. But if he ever picks on you again then your friends will help you ok." At that Tyson nodded and cheered up at the motherly voice. Many of the gods and goddesses are impressed at how she able to make Tyson feel better instantly. Now they see where Hestia gained that ability, well, other than Rhea.

With her work done she went back over to her husband and sat back in his lap. Once everyone was quiet, Annabeth went back reading.

 **(Tyson started….his hands.)**

Odysseus look at Tyson with curiosity. After meeting Polyphemus, he thought that all cyclops were stupid, violent monsters, only caring for eating and destruction. But this one doesn't seem like the cyclops he painted the picture. Well, this is only the second chapter, so he won't make any judgement yet. Cyclops can also be great at acting.

 **("Take it….that freak.")**

"Cause Tyson is a better friend than anyone I met at that excuse of a school." Percy said snarkily. "He also the best brother I got." Tyson has a big smile on his face when he heard that and hug the baby in his arm, though he was careful not to use his strength. He has a great big brother and cute little brother.

 **(I balled….so dead.")**

"If I had a dollar every death threat you've been given, I could've bought my mother's mansion." Thalia replied, making the others laugh and Percy pout. He don't got that many death threats. Really.

 **(When first….violent people.)**

Everyone's mouth was agape when they heard that. The teacher saw the carnage in the park and he just said that they passed? And that NONE of them aren't going to become violent person?!

"I am going to visit the principal and give him a piece of my mind." Athena muttered, clenching her spear in her hand. There should be no school like this one! None!

 **(Matt Sloan….stop sobbing.)**

"You love that stuff too much Tyson." Percy said, giving an amuse smile to his little brother. "Heck, you even made it a battle cry."

"PEANUT BUTTER!" Frank and Hazel yelled before laughing their butts off. Tyson grin innocently while the others join the laughing with the Pluto and Mars' couple.

 **("I….asked me.)**

"No." Most of the demigods says immediately.

 **("No," I….the freak.")**

"Yep." Almost everyone agreed immediately.

 **(Tyson sniffled….about it.)**

Hestia frown. "I agree with Athena. What kind of school is that?" No one has the answer to that, as they all wondering the same thing.

 **("Don't worry….be fine?)**

"Everything did went fine, big brother." Tyson said cheerfully. Percy couldn't help but smile. He can't argue with that. Although he could've been fine without Tantalus being their director. Or becoming a guinea pig for a short period. Or Annabeth getting knocked unconscious. He could've been fine without any of that.

 **(Our next….something explode,)**

"I love this school!" Ares said while Athena said "I hate this school!" The two look at each other, before glowering at each other. Complete opposites, these two.

 **(Tyson was….thirty seconds.)**

"And you let your son stay at that school?!" Athena yelled in outrage. "You should've taught him yourself!" Sally flinch a little at that, something that Percy notice.

"She didn't have a choice Athena, so back off." Percy said, glaring at Athena. "It's because I keep screwing up with other schools that she had no choice but to pick that one, so don't blame her."

Athena turn red at this, but she couldn't deny the logic Percy gave. So she stayed quiet, not wanting to make a fool of herself.

 **(I was….latitude/longitude maps)**

Annabeth's eyes lit up in realization. So that is where Percy learn to do that. Of course he would pay attention to something like that, the seaweed brain.

 **(I opened….the place.)**

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Aphrodite shrieked, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain. "He has a picture!"

Athena eyes twitch and glare at Percy. Percy merely roll his eyes at the glare. He met scarier primordials than her, so he isn't even phased at the girl. Though he did put a mental note to talk to the woman. Her hatred of him needs to stop and he wants Annabeth to have the chance to bond with her mother like he did with his own dad, though he don't know if Annabeth will have that relationship with her mom.

 **(See, Annabeth….that way.)**

"Weird?" Annabeth says, turning her head to her boyfriend with a sweet, but deadly smile on her face. "You think I was weird that I love architecture?"

"Not anymore. I used to think that, I might still do, but it's what I love about you now." Percy said easily, no hint of hesitant. "That is apart of who you are and I wouldn't want to change that." Annabeth blushed heavily at the sweet words Percy gave her. The demigoddesses, the oracle, and goddesses were impress with his words while the guys were a bit envious.

Connor decided to speak. "Where did you learn to sweet talk like that Percy?"

"Being an apprentice of a primordial who has forty wives, some from different dimensions, has it's advantages." Percy said to them. Achilles nodded at that.

Ayame looks at Naruto and asked "You taught him that didn't you?"

"Yes I did my sweet vixen. Using his sweet words and voice really helps him out, whether to get his point across or avoid angering someone, more so his girlfriend." Naruto said to Ayame then kisses her cheek. Ayame blush at her nickname and the kiss on the cheek before snuggling into his chest.

 **(She'd e-mailed….my imagination.)**

"I got to admit,it always feel like a dream." Percy admitted. "Meeting so many good friends, an amazing girlfriend, great cousin, an awesome oracle, and befriending romans demigods. To me, everything that happen to me feel like a dream."

Many of the demigods can understand him. Sometimes, everything that happen to them feel like a dream (or nightmare in some cases) to them. They always wait to wake up, only to see that they are in reality.

 **(I wished….annoying sometimes.)**

Before Annabeth could say anything, Percy spoke. "You have to admit Annabeth, you were annoying." When he saw her glare, he continued. "When you and the camp found out my heritage, you hated me for over a week. You also brag a lot about your heritage and your brain. And you let your hubris get the best of you, especially in the worst situations."

Annabeth close her mouth after that, cause all those things are true. She did do all those things in the past.

 **(I was….not your-")**

"Yep, she is." All of the campers said, causing the two to blush.

 **("Give it….spit wads.)**

"That is something you never do. The last time someone took my picture from my husband and ripped it up, it wasn't a pretty sight to see." Said Ayame who shivered the same with his other wives, daughters, Rhea, and the hunters.

Hermes looked toward Ayame "What happen?"

Instead of Ayame answering it was Yugito "They ripped up a picture of Ayame holding Kushina when she was a baby. He ripped them to pieces in return." That made many others pale at that. They wonder how on earth Ares is still alive when he threaten Kushina.

 **(They were….like that.)**

"Monsters." Every demigod deadpanned. That wasn't something they needed to think about.

 **("These guys….the face.)**

"I'm surprise you didn't punch him already." Thalia said. "I would've totally done so in your shoes. With some lightning added in the punch."

 **("You're such….for monsters.)**

"I hate that rule." Percy, Clarisse, Thalia, and Leo said with a sigh. Then Percy thought of something. "But what if those mortals are trying to harm us or harming someone else Chiron? We can't attack them then?"

Chiron look surprise at that. He hadn't really thought of that. "I actually didn't think of that." He said sheepishly.

 **(Still, part….really was)**

"He would wet his pants." Leo said with a snicker. Oh, can imagine all those bullies' faces if they knew who they were messing with at his school.

 **(The bell….whispered, "Percy!")**

The more smarter people of the group look at Annabeth suspiciously, but she didn't say or do anything that shows that it was her.

 **(I looked….my name.)**

Rachel snorted. "Those girls are ignorant and stupid, so don't feel low about your looks Percy. Remember all those girls watching you when you went in the swimming team." Percy blush heavily at the reminder. As dense as he is, even HE knew a girls look when they see a guy the like. He felt like a piece of meat they wanted to devour. He hope none of them took pictures.

Little does he know that Rachel has a picture stash in her room.

Hazel spoke up. "And don't forget about the girls in the roman camp. Even some of Amazons were interested in you." Percy blush even more, especially remembering when Kinzie ambush him. He notice Annabeth grip tightening on his waist and a bit of his blood losing circulation.

Then, Katie spoke up. "And then there the girls in camp-half-blood. Many of the girls gossip about you, even my sisters talks about how hot you are. And do you remember the one time Drew try to charmspeak you?" Percy's head beginning to become a tomato and he grunted when he felt his hands and waist being held by iron grips.

Annabeth quickly read before anyone could say anything else, all the while thinking of ways to torture all of those girls.

 **(Before I…. "Will you….uh….")**

Leo look at the book with narrow eyes. "Is he asking you to help change?"

"No!" Percy shouted, looking green at the thought of helping changing his clone. "He was just asking me to guard the door! Nothing else!" He ignore the urge to drown Leo and silently ask Annabeth to read.

 **("Oh. Yeah….him about.)**

Percy and Tyson look at each other. If there is one thing the two of them shared, it was the scars on their bodies and mind. The years of hardship they suffered over their childhood years.

Poseidon wince, remembering all the monsters that attacked Tyson.

 **(Anyway, I'd….off lockers.)**

Nearly everyone gaped at that and a few scoot away from Tyson. "I forgot how strong cyclops are." Piper said numbly, remembering her own experience with cyclops, along with Jason and Leo.

"Good thing he's on our side." Leo said, with everyone agreeing to that.

 **(When we….green smoke.)**

"He move _less_?" The greek campers and immortals said incredulously. They all knew about the oracle and it rarely moves, so hearing that someone moves less than the oracle is shocking.

Percy nodded. "I only have see him move his head and hands, not anything else."

 **(Well, at….his gang.)**

"Well, at least you have Tyson." Travis said, looking at the bright side. "That guy is worth half a time." Percy nodded in agreement to that, along with the others, while Tyson blush at the compliment.

 **(Normally I….of them.)**

"Well, shit."

"Leo, language!"

"Sorry Pipe."

 **(Matt Sloan….with sticks.)**

Past hero Jason look at Percy with wide eyes. "That is some mess up imagination." Percy shrug. He couldn't help what he thought.

 **(Sloan blew….like targets.)**

"...That is the most pathetic things I had ever heard." Clarisse said, shaking her head. None of the campers ever did that, not even the Aphrodite children.

All of the demigods nodded in agreement, even Hercules and Orion agreed with the demigods.

 **("Tyson." I….my gut.)**

Percy wince and held his stomach. He hate giant cannibals. He hate most canadians. He hate the fates for putting this damn curse on him.

 **(I sat….a gorilla.)**

"No kidding." Percy wheezed, his eyes feeling fuzzy as well. Annabeth, Rachel, and Reyna gave him silent comfort, with Annabeth rubbing his stomach while Reyna and Rachel tightening their grip on his hands a little.

 **(I couldn't….kill somebody!")**

"And that what they were aiming for." Percy said with a grimace.

 **(The visitor….hope so!")**

Poseidon and Sally tighten their fist and their faces are laced with worry, not because of what Percy's facing on the book, but at the pain he might feel.

 **(The way….and enemies.)**

"And their enemies." All of his friends chorus together. It's pretty obvious.

 **(What had….funny. Monsters.)**

Thalia quirk a smile. "You seem to get smarter Perce when it comes to monsters."

"It's either that or die. If I was an idiot, I would've died on my first quest, with or without Annabeth and Grover." His friends wince a little. It's true. They always make of him about his intelligence, that they forget that he's actually smart. Not book smart, though he's getting better, but when it comes to the ocean or surviving this world.

 **(All around….Valentine hearts.)**

The greek hero Jason eyes widen when he heard the description. "Laestrygonians." He breathed out, remembering when he and his men had to fight those things.

"Something wrong Jason?" Naruto asked

"Percy is facing something I had to face." Jason said with a grimace. The memory are still fresh, as are many others.

Thalia and Nico whistle. They wonder how their cousin got out of this mess.

 **(Matt Sloan….Detroit! Who….")**

"He's an idiot." Reyna said blankly. "They grew eight feet tall, with sharp teeth and that all he could say?"

Percy stifle a chuckle. "Like I said Reyna, most of the kids (and adults) at that school are idiots. So don't be so surprise." Reyna nodded in understanding.

 **(The other….the giants.)**

"Like they would listen to you?" Hercules asked mockingly. "You're an idiot for saying something like that."

"Really? You shouldn't talk, considering you yelled at the sky and the sea, two things that got a big temper." Kushina said challengingly. Poseidon glare at Hercules at the reminder of that day while Zeus frown. The rest just laugh at the jab Kushina sent.

Hercules, responded the usual way when someone insults him. Grabbing his club and yelling "DIE!" before charging at his target like a maniac.

Kushina wasn't fazed when she saw Hercules charging at her. Cause in a mere second, a energy ball was launch behind Hercules and Hercules ended up flying back with his club destroyed, as well as his Nemean Lion cloak. There was a large hole from where he was at and when the smoke cleared, it revealed him charred and his weapon and cloak completely wrecked.

Many stared in disbelief at the site of his cloak, then stare at Naruto, who eyes were murderous and his hand held out with a bit of smoke coming out of it. "And that was level one of the bijuu dama." He then turn to Zeus, who actually looked scared. He glare at him with red demonic eyes. "Keep your child on a leash or I will put him down. Permanently, damn what the fates say." Zeus meekly nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Many of the demigods shivered when they saw that glare. That's even scarier than the gods' and Percy's glare. Rachel then thought of something of horrific and turn to her boyfriend (She had to hold back a smile when she thought that). "Please tell me that Naruto didn't teach you that glare?"

His answers, was a mischievous smile and those that suffered the glare paled in horror. Even Clarisse and Annabeth look terrified. Percy's glare were no joke and if was taught to glare even better from a demon lord….

Annabeth started back reading to avoid that thought. Completely.

 **(The one….luvs Babycakes.)**

"Babycakes?" Leo asked incredulously. "Who on earth is Babycakes and what kind of name is-"

Dionysus snapped his finger and suddenly, a laestrygonian appeared. It has the same eight feet, sharp teeth, and hairy arms appearance. But the difference is that it's hair is longer and it got lipsticks. It (She?) growled at the demigods.

"EEEEP! Girl monster!" All the male demigods (Except Percy) screamed at the site of a female laestrygonian. Most of them hide under the couches to escape the site of the female while the ones with girlfriends hid behind their girlfriends. When the monster focus her attention at Percy, the one with the biggest bounty in Tartarus for monsters, she growled at him. Percy response?

He gave her his newest 'leave or die a painful death' stare. She paled and shrieked a girly shriek before turning to dust. When she was gone, many of the gods, goddesses, and demigoddesses stare at Percy in amazement. The guys shakily got from their hiding position, staring at Percy the same way the others did.

"How did you kill her with just a stare?" Jason asked, with a mixture of awe and jealousy. Percy shrug.

"I improved my glare. Add enough killing intent into the glare and the monsters will be, literally, frighten to the point of death." Percy said with the troublemaker smirk that made all the demigoddesses, and some of the goddesses, blush. "The expression, 'if looks could kill', now turn literal."

"And how come you weren't scared of the site of the horrifying beast?" Leo asked with awe. Even the heroes of old were scared.

Suddenly, Percy's had a brief memory of Snakes and demons, and he shivered. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Anko maybe as nice as the other primordials, but damn can she be scary when training him or angered.

 **("And lose….want lunch!")**

"And that's why this is called 'I Played Dodgeball with Cannibals'." Percy said and five out of six of the eldest gods and goddesses shivered. Cannibalism. The one thing they hate the most of all.

 **(He waved….his magazine.)**

"Who on earth hired those teachers?!" Athena moaned, holding her head. "I'm demolishing that building. And the teachers within them. And the one who made the school."

 **(The giant….eat you!")**

"Eat him! Eat him!" Ares chanted, pumping his fist up and down. Clarisse and Frank shook their head at their father, wondering how they came from him.

 **(He launched….gym shorts.)**

Octavian laughed. "You're toast, Perseus." A torrent of water was launched at him, leaving him soak and spitting out water. Many of the readers laugh at the site while others look surprised, just now noticing Octavion.

 **(I had….their chests.)**

The greek and roman campers cheered for Tyson, making the cyclop blush in a bit of embarrassment.

 **(The giants….a fight.)**

"Lucky." All of the heroes of old grumbled. They would've love for their monsters to crumble into dust after they are killed.

 **("My brother….his magazine.)**

"Those two are idiots." Rachel bluntly stated, causing nods of agreement. Everyone agrees with Athena on this one, how on earth did this school not get shut down?

 **(Surely the….help us.)**

"Or would get you into very big trouble." Clarisse said. "Prissy, you have more bad luck with the press than any other demigod, even the Hermes cabin aren't that infamous."

Percy pouted while the Stolls had an envious look on their faces. They would love to be that infamous.

 **("Victory will….too seriously,)**

"Ah, the famous Percy sarcasm." Thalia sighed. "Good for upsetting anybody, especially monsters and immortals."

Said immortals don't look that happy about that statement.

 **(but before….were dead.)**

Annabeth tighten grip on his waist while Rachel and Reyna tighten their grip on his hands. Even though is alive and standing here, doesn't thoughts like that or the things happening to them doesn't make them panic. Poseidon and Sally are the same way, Sally gripping on the couch while Poseidon is gripping his trident.

 **(Tyson couldn't….crazy idea.)**

"WOOHOO!" Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, Chris, and Will cheered. When Percy has a crazy idea, there a ninety percent chance that it will work.

 **(I ran….huge WHOOOOOOOM!)**

Piper grimaced at that. "That must have been a horrible smell if it cause that."

"You don't know the half of it." Percy said, trying to keep his lunch in as he remember the smell. You can find many things in a bathroom or a locker room at any school, but that school proves to be the most unique.

 **(The wall….doggie bag!")**

Almost every demigod male shiver at the mention of babycake. That would haunt their nightmares for weeks, if not months.

 **(He picked….giant's feet.)**

All of his friends turn to him with deadpan expressions. "You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?" Katie asked bluntly. Percy turn away from all the stares, proving them correct.

 **(If I….I charged.)**

"Percy…." Annabeth growled, tightening her grip to make his waist hurt. "Of all the impulsive things to do, you did that?" Percy wince at the tightness.

"I needed to get my sword and it was near him."

"But you could've died." Rachel retorted, supporting Annabeth. Reyna nodded in agreement to this. Percy sighed, not willing to argue with all three girls, so he suffered the glares they're giving him.

 **(The giant….a blade.)**

"Huh?" Was the response of half of the readers.

 **(The ball….pretty upset.)**

Everyone laugh a little. Percy's thoughts can sometime lift their moods, even in the most serious of things.

 **(Standing in….by ghosts.)**

"Go Annabeth!" The greek demigods cheered, causing to girl to blush, but smile proudly. Poseidon sigh in relief, mentally giving Annabeth several thank yous. He is very glad that the girl is dating his son.

 **(Matt Sloan….him flat.)**

"You would do well training under Tsunade or Fuu." Ayame said with Naruto, Yugito, Fuu, Rhea, Kushina, Artemis, the hunters, Hestia, and Percy nodded in agreement. Annabeth blushed hearing that.

 **("And you….never alone.")**

"STALKER!" Leo, the Stolls, and Nico yelled. They were hit by several pillows, making them laugh while everyone was confused. Where on earth is Annabeth is getting all those pillows?

Aphrodite suddenly giggled uncontrollably, making everyone stare at her. "Um, why are you giggling Aphrodite?" Hephaestus asked his wife. She merely give him a teasing smile.

"You'll see husband." Aphrodite replied.

 **("The shadow….room window?")**

When everyone heard that, they bursted out laughing while Annabeth and Percy are red in the face. Percy, because he remembers that time and is still embarrassed. Annabeth, cause the memory of his body and the body he has now, as well as the member between his legs that she got so acquainted with.

"So Annabeth…." Aphrodite said saucily, gaining a gleam her eyes that the couple and their parents do not like at all. "How big was Percy's-"

"Stop Aphrodite!" Poseidon and Athena yelled together, not wanting Aphrodite to finish that question. Annabeth and Percy, meanwhile, are cherry red.

 **("There's….quite understand.)**

Annabeth frown, a bit guilty at how she treated Tyson. That cyclop didn't deserve that treatment at all, especially at how everyone in the camp treated him.

 **("You better…."What….how….")**

Reyna sighed angrily. "And of course, you get blamed." The others are angry as well, at how Percy get blamed for almost everything bad happening. He was even blamed for stealing Hades' helm and Zeus' bolt, despite not knowing that he was a demigod in the beginning.

 **(Over by….it all!")**

"Really, he is blaming you?" the hero of old Jason asked. Percy merely nodded. He was use to being blamed for things, in both worlds.

 **(Coach Nunley….Yeah. Mm-hmm.")**

Annabeth made a strangling sign with her hand, causing many to back away from her. That girl can extremely scary.

 **(The other….the building.)**

"That's the end." Annabeth grunted, closing the book tightly. "Now someone get this book before I try to slice it with my knife."

Perseus took the book before she can deliver that promise and open to the next page.

"Chapter 3: We Hail the Taxi of Eternal Torment…."

 **Spirit: And that's the end. So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Crazy?**

 **Phoenix: Why that was a crazy chapter with Hercules getting his butt beaten and handing to him by others. He really is an idiot.**

 **Spirit: Review, favorite, and follow and we will see you later.**


	4. Taxi Ride of Death

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to our new chapter. On this one, they are going to read about Percy's crazy taxi ride. Now, before I start the story, I got some things to tell you.**

 **Phoenix: What might that be Spirit?**

 **Spirit: Well, I just put in a new challenge on my profile. It's called Inside Out watches the Marvel Movies/Trailers, an Inside Out fanfiction. Basically, you need to have Riley and her emotions watch the marvel movies/trailers and only those. Got this idea from a Inside Out trailer I saw on youtube. So, if any of you want to try out the challenge, here it is. (A part of me is begging someone to take it. It would be interesting to see that) Also, the options are on the profile as well.**

 **That's really it, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Chapter 3: Taxi Ride of Death

" **Chapter 3: We Hail the Taxi of Eternal Torment…."** Perseus read.

"Can one title can not sound so death threatening? One?" Poseidon muttered, shaking his head. Hearing his son going in dangerous situations is giving him more and more wrinkles.

 **(Annabeth was….at Tyson.)**

"What that suppose to mean?" Poseidon asked Annabeth, giving her a look that made her shivered. Percy gave his dad a firm glare.

"Dad, stop it." Percy told him and seeing his son giving him a firm look, he stopped. For now.

 **(Now, under….my dad.)**

"Something we all thought is impossible." Hades said, then pointed at the two couples. "Now, here is Poseidon's child and Athena's child, dating. The fact that they are friendly to each other is shocking alone, let alone dating."

While all the gods and goddess (save Athena and Poseidon) nodded in agreement, Percy look at his girlfriend. "Was our siblings really that bad in the past?" Annabeth nodded.

"We demigods sometime let our parents influence more we should." Annabeth said sheepishly, still feeling guilty about how she acted.

 **(I'd missed….the problem.)**

Annabeth look down, feeling a bit guilty, but Percy squeeze her hand in reassurance. "I'm not angry about that anymore Annabeth. You had your reasons and you're not acting like that to him anymore. Beside, I had a fair share of bad thoughts towards him."

Annabeth smile at him and snuggle into his chest. That's her seaweed brain. He doesn't like to make others feel bad.

 **("He's my….can talk?")**

"Wow." Past Jason said with a whistle. "And I thought Hercules was rude." Annabeth flinch while Percy gave the older Jason a death glare. Okay, that was a low blow comparing her to Jerkules.

Percy look towards Tyson, to see him distracted by his baby self. Well, he's glad that he is distracted. He doesn't want to hurt his feeling with some of his thoughts.

 **("I talk…from him.)**

"Look, I know you had your reasons for acting like this, but seriously Annie." Thalia said to her friend. "You're acting like a typical snooty teenage girl."

Annabeth frown. "Like you could talk Thalia. I still remember what you said about Tyson first time you met him." Thalia look away from Annabeth when she said that. She may have said a few things behind the cyclops back.

But honestly, who could blame them? She, Annabeth, and Luke had a bad history with cyclops.

 **(I couldn't….like that.)**

Aphrodite look close to fainting. Kushina doesn't look so well either.

 **("Tyson." I….even burned.")**

Nico and Thalia were preparing for a remark, but Naruto interrupted them. "Before you two say anything, remember that Percy doesn't even know that he was a cyclop. And he couldn't have known, due to the fact that he mention in the book that he didn't get a good look of his face."

Thalia and Nico shut their mouth at that. Percy smile at Naruto in thanks, who smile back. They understood that they're only so much teasing abused people like them could take.

 **("Of course….far north.)**

Percy, Hazel, and Frank shivered. They had to deal with them one time back at their quest.

 **(Odysseus ran….them once,)**

"And that's a memory I want to evaporate from my head." said man muttered, remembering those cannibals. "I pretty sure Jason agrees with me."

"Definitely." The older Jason said while the younger one said. "Are you talking about me?" The two look at each other, both having the same mask of irritation.

"We should do something about their names." Naruto muttered and most of the readers nodded in agreement.

 **(but I've….she decided.)**

Percy, Hazel, and Reyna laugh, knowing that Frank is a canadian, while son of Mars groan. "I really hate that. That give us canadians a bad name." Hazel, after stopping her laughing fit, patted his knee comfortingly. Frank shyly smile at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

Nico and Hades narrow their eyes at Frank when they saw that. They will need to keep an eye on the boy.

 **("Now come….dreaming about?")**

Aphrodite have a gleam in her eyes that Percy and Annabeth learned to fear through this book reading. "What were you dreaming about Annabeth, all that year?"

Annabeth blush, getting what Aphrodite is saying, but decided to partially tell the truth. "I-I was dreaming about camp being in trouble." Hopefully, Aphrodite would drop it and she wouldn't be forced to tell what she was dreaming about. Or WHO, she was dreaming about.

Her hope was dashed when Aphrodite spoke.

"Oh, your blush tells me it's more than that." Aphrodite said with a teasing smile. "Maybe you're dreaming about a certain something during that year. Or a certain _someone_. Maybe a black hair, green eye boy?" By now, Percy and Annabeth are blushing madly. Luckily, however, Athea decided to intervene.

"Aphrodite, that's enough." Athena said sternly, not wanting to hear this. "My daughter does not have to answer that question." Aphrodite pouted, but then turns to Naruto with a smirk.

"Naruto, you should know what she was dreaming about, seeing that you're the primordial of dreams." Aphrodite commented, making Annabeth stiffen. "Do you know what she was dreaming about?"

Naruto smirk with her with a glint that made Percy groan while Achilles look at Percy with sympathy. They were with Naruto long enough to know that the glint means he's planning a prank.

"Oh, nothing special." Naruto commented. "She dreamt about dating him a couple of times. Maybe a few heated kiss that were close to m-rated." Many of the group laugh at that, especially the more immature ones. Athena look horrified that her daughter would think stuff like that at that age while Poseidon gave Annabeth a glare, being an overprotective parent. Reyna and Rachel try not to laugh (and failing at it), seeing that they had, ehem, erotic dreams like that about Percy when they got to know him better.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Naruto asked the group, mainly the ones with crushes or loves. "Should I tell your guys wet dreams or embarrassing dreams about your crushes? Or maybe wet dreams that doesn't involves a crush?" That immediately clamped over half of the people in the room. Even Athena and Hera look nervous at the prospect of Naruto telling others about Athena's crush on Theseus and Hera's crush on Naruto.

"Okay then." Naruto said with his devious smile. "Carry on Perseus."

 **(Hey eyes….of trouble?")**

Nico look at Percy incredulously. "Are you really expecting an answer from her? Didn't you realize that nobody was going to give you a straight answer, not even Sally?"

"...I know." Percy sighed. Sally, Chiron, and Annabeth flinched, seeing that they're the main ones that doesn't give him a straight answer.

 **("I don't….Sea god?")**

"The cyclop is surprisingly observant." Athena said, causing Poseidon to glare at him.

"Are you calling my son dumb?"

"All your sons are stupid Poseidon." Athena remarked, getting the god of the sea to glare at her harder, a few cracks forming on his throne. "So it would be surprising that any of them do something smart."

Tyson look close to tears while Percy glare at the floor, tired at being called dumb. Theseus look hurt at what Athena had said, but tried to hide it. But Perseus, Jason, Achilles, and Odysseus saw the look on the man's face.

"Mother!" Annabeth shouted, glaring at her mother. Athena flinch at the glare, "Stop insulting my boyfriend and his brothers! I'm not so perfect either, neither are my siblings or you! Our pride hurt others close to us mother, when we don't mean to! Especially the ones we love!"

It didn't took long to realize what Annabeth is saying and Athena's eyes widen before looking at Theseus. Said man is looking away from Athena, trying to hold back the sadness that wanted to break through.

He still remember the time he told Athena that he love her. The only thing she did was rejected him coldly, saying she couldn't date a spawn of Poseidon.

Poseidon glare at her hatefully. Despite teasing her about her crush on Theseus, Poseidon cannot forgive her for breaking her son's heart like that. He knows that Zeus didn't allow Athena to date Theseus, but she didn't had to say those things to him. She could at least explain herself, but some part of her mind thought it was logical to make him hate her.

Odysseus, meanwhile, feels disappointed at his patron's arrogance. the daughter of Athena is right, her hubris hurts the people close to her, one way or another.

"Read." Poseidon gritted out, mentally controlling himself from blasting Athena into the wall.

 **(Annabeth and….exchanged looks.)**

"Hmm." Hazel hummed out. "Kinda look like when Reyna and Percy does when they're at a meeting." Hazel muttered. "Especially when it something to do with Octavian." Frank nodded in agreement.

Speaking of the blonde skinny bastard, the boy didn't say a word. The romans and Percy wonder why, though they are glad for the silence from him. They already have to deal with Hercules and some of the gods. They also notice Jason barely speaking too. Hazel mentally told herself to talk to the son of Jupiter. He's been acting a jerk and she wants to know why. She wants the old Jason back.

 **(I didn't….Poseidon, Athena-")**

"Boy." Zeus grumbled, glaring at Percy. "Do you forget how powerful name is?" Percy roll his eyes at the so called king of the gods, not really caring what he says.

 **("Yes," Tyson….the taxi.")**

Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth shivered. Worst. Taxi. Ever.

 **("A taxi….trouble, too.")**

"A good friend indeed." Hestia said softly. She's liking Percy more and more as she reads on. His kindness, his bravery, his selflessness, is all the things she like about him. Something she likes to see in anyone.

 **("Yeah. Annabeth….claw marks.)**

"Damn." Leo said with a whistle. "What on earth did you bumped into on your journey?"

"It's a long story I don't want to tell." Annabeth said with a sigh. Honestly, that was one exhausting trip.

 **("What are….gym-bombers.)**

"Honestly? That wasn't one of the worst titles I picked up during my several expulsions." Percy admitted sheepishly. He's honestly surprised that he manage to stay at Goode High School for this long.

Rachel giggled. "He also got some titles at Goode as well, some good, some hilarious. One of them was-"

"Read. now." Percy said, quickly covering Rachel's mouth. Perseus started reading when saw Percy glaring at him, which is honestly scarier than facing Medusa. And THAT says loads.

 **(No doubt….bloodthirsty cannibals.)**

"Percy, I hate every single bully of yours." Poseidon stated, an emotionless mask on his face. "That includes your teacher, your stepfather, any kid that made fun of you in the past, etc."

Clarisse wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she felt a bit scared. She admittingly bullied Percy in his first and second year, so she has a good reason being scared at one of the big three.

"I know the feeling." Rachel said with a grunt. She remember some of the students at Goode High that picked on Percy. It seem that Percy would always have them, no matter what.

Percy saw the angry look on Rachel's face and look at her in concern. "Rach, something wrong?" Percy asked in concern. Rachel saw Percy look and try to mask the angry look on her face.

"It's nothing Percy. Really." Rachel said, looking away so he won't see that she's lying. But Percy wasn't dumb and he can see something is wrong, but he decided to drop it.

"Okay, but remember that I'm here if you want to talk about anything." Percy whispered and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush. Those who saw it only saw that it was a friendly kiss, but Aphrodite is the goddess of love, so she obviously saw some feelings in the kiss. And she narrows her eyes in interest.

 **("Found one….plan was.)**

"Nor should it." Poseidon muttered with a pale face, knowing what that is. So that what the

 **(She threw….it said.)**

"Grey sisters." Fuu said. Perseus paled and his eyes widen in horror.

"You have to meet those old croons?" Perseus said in horror. The one thing he hated most about the quest he took, it was those sisters. They were honestly the most annoying monsters he had ever met.

 **(The passenger….at Tyson.)**

"Percy?"

"Yes. dad?"

"Remind me to drown those old crones the next time there at my territory."

"Got it dad."

 **(What was….sackcloth dress.)**

"Don't give me descriptions." Perseus groan, holding his head. "I'm still trying to get rid of those memories." Theseus patted his back in sympathy, with Jason joining him.

 **(The one….desperate….yet.)**

"But I might soon." Percy said and hearing the description (as well as remembering the rumors), no one could blame him if he got desperate. Even Hercules and Ares don't have the heart to insult him about that, and THAT says something.

Perseus eyes suddenly widen even further, figuring out something. "There driving the car?" Everyone nodded. "By Zeus, what on earth made that bright idea to let them drive?"

Everyone turn to the god of the sky, making him look away. Okay, even he admits that giving the grey sisters the job to drive demigods was a bad idea. But he couldn't find them anything else to do as time fly by.

 **(The cab….** _ **the eye**_ **?)**

"Yes. Eye." Perseus moaned. Reading about the grey sisters is torture to him. Why, oh why, did he volunteer to read this chapter?

 **(I didn't….next block.)**

Hephaestus eyebrows rose. "And I thought Apollo and Ares are horrible at driving." He should know. He always have to fix up Apollo's chariot and Ares's bike at least once a week.

 **("Wasp!" the….called Anger.)**

"That what they do with the money?" Frank asked incredulously.

Artemis sigh. "And I thought Apollo was the only one that do that."

"I resent that!"

 **(The middle….Broone Street.)**

"I don't blame you." Perseus said with sympathy. "Out of all the ideas Zeus had, this is probably the worst ones."

Zeus frown when his son said his name, and not father, but didn't say anything. Was he really that bad of a father?

 **("Excuse me….the wheel.)**

"THEY'RE LETTING A BLIND PERSON DRIVE?!" Nearly everyone screeched. Every demigod decided to only call the chariot of damnation for an EXTREME emergency.

 **("No!" screamed….shotgun window.)**

"Then why not let the person with the eye drive?!" Artemis yelled, waving her hand like a child. "Or better yet, give the driver the eye?!"

Naruto rub his adopted daughter arm, causing her to calm down a little. Naruto has the effect with her, Hestia, and Kushina. He has the effect with any children.

 **("Oh, man….feet of.)**

"Fifty feet?" Everyone asked incredulously. They all agreed not to be anywhere near a cyclop when there are doing something gross. Otherwise, they might just faint.

 **("Hang in….or something?")**

"You need a garbage bag?" Hazel asked incredulously, trying to keep her lunch in. Percy nodded, grimacing as he remember the last time Tyson barfed. The smell was painful itself.

 **(The grey….remember him?")**

The greek Jason shuddered. He, like Perseus, hope to never see those old crones again. They were creepy and annoying at the same time

 **("Don't me….hand away.)**

By this time, many demigods and immortals are having a hard time keeping in their lunch. The share _tooths_?!

 **("Only if….your turn!")**

"GIVE HER THE EYE!" Poseidon, Sally, and Athena screamed. Don't those ladies realize they're putting their children in danger?

 **(Wasp served….it saw.)**

Kushina kept turning greener and greener the more she's hear this, as well as Hazel and Aphrodite. "Daddy…." The girl whimpered out, covering her mouth to keep from puking.

Naruto got his daughter to the bathroom quickly, as well as Frank with Hazel and Hephaestus with Aphrodite. They're probably going to be in there for a few minutes.

 **(Finally Anger….to die!")**

"We're interested." Poseidon, Athena, and Sally said with worry.

 **("Don't worry….exactly reassured.)**

"Nor should it." Perseus said with a snort. "Those old crones act anything, but wise."

"Here, here." The greek Jason and Percy said, agreeing with Perseus.

 **(We were….ask yet!")**

"Wow, they are horrible at keeping secrets." Apollo said with a shake of his head. Honestly, he doesn't why his pops would trust those three to keep secrets. Even HE don't make it a habit of telling everything he knows.

 **("What?" I….Anger agreed.)**

Poseidon grimaced. It took years to clean that odor from the ocean. Why did his oceans and lakes have to suffer so much?

 **("Years to….my lap.)**

Hazel, Aphrodite, and Kushina just got back from the bathroom, with their respective men behind them. When they heard that part, they immediately ran back. The three look at each before sighing and going back.

 **(I jumped….that up!")**

"Please don't be stubborn son." Sally stated, worry all over her face. How much danger did her son face?

 **(The taxi….their eye.)**

"This." Nico stated. "Is the most craziest chapter we are ever reading. I doubt anything else can top this."

"Don't doubt it." Thalia warned. "This is a book about Percy, remember? I'm sure we'll find something more crazier." Percy pouted at his cousin, but didn't refute those words. Danger and craziness seems to be attracted him.

Aphrodite, Hazel, and Kushina finally came back to the throne, with Naruto, Frank, and Hephaestus behind them. They all took back their respective seat and Naruto signal Perseus to read.

 **(At last….the floor.)**

Aphrodite groans and lays her head in her husband's chest. She cannot hear anymore about that eye, but she doesn't have the strength to lose more of her breakfast. Hephaestus, himself, felt a bit uncomfortable, but didn't push Aphrodite away. This might be something to get use to.

 **("Nice boy….million pieces.")**

"Son, listen to your girlfriend, and give her the eye." Poseidon pleaded, but he knew it would be futile. The sea is stubborn, as are his children.

 **("First they….75, 12!")**

' _Oh fuck.'_ Poseidon and Naruto thought. Those coordinates leads to the Sea of Monsters. Well, hopefully for Naruto, they don't find out about any of the relics he stored there.

 **(They belted….to argue.)**

"Wise choice." Most of the readers said.

 **(Tyson let….under attack.)**

"There, I'm done reading." Perseus said, pushing the book away from him. "Now somebody get this book before I decide to burn it."

"Hang on." Naruto said, grabbing the book. "We'll eat lunch now and then read the book." Everyone nodded to the book, especially some of the readers' stomachs started growling. With that, everyone went to the hall to get something to eat.

 **Spirit: And that's the end. We hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **Phoenix: Man that was a good chapter.**

 **Spirit: Agreed. Well, remember to check out my challenge on my profile. Review, favorite, and follow and we will see you later.**


	5. Lunch Break

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we get a few talks and some development from Jason. I'm not gonna have him be a jealous brat for the whole series.**

 **Phoenix: Which I have to agree is a good Idea for that.**

 **Spirit: Also, got a few things to say. For those who read the Maelstrom of Cocoon, expect a chapter coming today or tomorrow. Nearly finish with it, then I will start the chapter on Naruto: SFCW 2 and Harry Potter: the Force Wizard. And do it as a person, with the occasional chapters from Naruto in Sainin High, Riley's Friend (and Crush) is a Wizard, and/or Reading Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories.**

 **Also, I'm going to be making a poll the Walking Dead story I'm planning to make. Two actually, one of the game version and one of the tv version, before merging them into another story. I want to know if you guys would want Rick/OC or Rick/Beth. And don't ask for any other couple, like Richonne or Rick/Andrea, cause I'm going to stick with the two I mentioned. While I think Rick and Michonne would make a good couple, there are a lot of Richonne fanfics out there already. There aren't really that many Rick/Beth fanfictions or Rick/Oc fanfictions. At least, not ones that are at least halfway finished. I'm going to be making the poll soon, so watch out.**

 **And lastly, I'm going to try to find ways to have special moments for Percy/Rachel or Percy/Reyna, but it might be hard. If any of you have ideas for that, I'll gladly accept them. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Lunch Break

" _There, I'm done reading." Perseus said, pushing the book away from him. "Now somebody get this book before I decide to burn it."_

" _Hang on." Naruto said, grabbing the book. "We'll eat lunch now and then read the book." Everyone nodded to the book, especially some of the readers' stomachs started growling. With that, everyone went to the hall to get something to eat._

(Lunch Hall)

As usual, everyone is enjoying the meal that was made by Hestia and Rhea. The demigods sometimes couldn't help but wonder that when they get back to camp, will the food taste like cafeteria school food compared to Hestia's and Rhea's cooking.

While everyone is eating, a couple of people left the room. Percy took Annabeth out of the room, ignoring the narrow eyes of Athena. He silently signal Rachel and Reyna to come follow them when it won't look suspicious before the two left. Hazel ask Jason to come with her to talk before those two left, the girl wanting to talk about his behavior. And Thalia wanted to talk to Naruto, about Jason's jealousy problem.

Aphrodite could sense drama coming from all these group, and she was about to go follow any of them before she was stopped by Hephaestus. "Don't Aphrodite." Hephaestus stated calmly. "Let them deal with there problems without any interference from you." Aphrodite was about to protest, but one stern glance from her husband made her reluctantly sit down. Hmmph, party pooper.

(With Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, and Rachel)

Annabeth wonder what Percy is going to tell them, or what he's planning. He's has that mischievous smile on his face that made her shiver in fear and something else that she will not speak of. After a few minutes, they stopped at the Olympian garden, waiting for Rachel and Reyna.

"So Percy, what do you want to tell us?" Annabeth asked, a bit curious. Percy just smiles again before making a zip and lock motion on his lip.

"Let's wait for Rachel and Reyna to get here." Percy said, but he should've known wasn't about to give up. So Annabeth spent the next few minutes trying to coax at least a hint out of him, with no success. A few more minutes later, Reyna and Rachel was met with Annabeth threatening Percy with her knife.

Rachel raise her eyebrow at that. It has been a while since Annabeth threaten Percy like that. "Did we miss something?" Annabeth turn to them with a bit of surprise before putting up her knife while Percy smile again.

"Just Annabeth trying to get me to talk before you guys showed up." Percy responded, causing Annabeth to glower at him.

"Are you going to tell us now, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy merely gives off his smile, causing Annabeth to nearly get her knife out while Rachel and Reyna shivered at the smile. Before anyone could say anything or Annabeth get her knife out, everyone heard whispers behind Rachel and Reyna.

"I think it would be better-"

"-if we were to show you."

"Aaah!" Rachel and Reyna screamed, the two of jumping back and Reyna taking out her sword. What they saw cause their eyes to widen in shock, along with Annabeth.

There are two Percy's, both of them looking exactly identical to the original.

"P-P-Percy, and…." Annabeth stuttered, pointing at one and the other. "P-P-Percy. I-wha-ho-"

Percy laugh at how speechless Annabeth seems while Reyna was still frozen and Rachel kept muttering 'This is a dream, this is a dream'. "Say hello to my water clones. Something I learned back when I was training."

Annabeth was a mixture of awe and jealousy. Awe because her boyfriend could make clones out of water. And jealousy because she wanted to have an ability like that. Rachel is thinking several rated M stuff that is not fit for this story. And Reyna is thinking about the advantage of having such an ability, both in the battlefield and in life.

"So why did you show us this ability?" Reyna asked him. The two Percy got to the original's side before he spoke.

"Since I'm dating all three of you now-"

"-I thought it would be good-"

"-to use something like this-"

"-to take all three of you-"

"-at the same time." All three Percy's said, using twin (or triplet, in their case) speak. Annabeth eyes lit up at the smart idea. This could save them from making a schedule.

"That's a good idea Percy." Annabeth said while Rachel is still daydreaming. Then she got her usual curious look when she wants to know something. "So, how did you get this ability?"

"The same way I got my sword." Percy answered, patting the back of his sword. "Naruto may have given me the sword, but the man who made it was Zabuza, the Primordial of Swords and Monsters. He also taught me the water clone jutsu, one of his specialties. It work some work, but I manage to do it. So far, I can only make five of them at once."

Rachel, after getting out of her daydream, asked her question. "Do you they could last long in anything?" Percy cross his arms and thought for a bit.

"If it any fatal wounds or serious injuries, then no." Percy answered. "But otherwise, they could handle most things." Rachel had to keep herself from drooling, her dirty thoughts coming back.

Something told all of them that they are going to like that ability.

(With Jason and Hazel)

"So, you wanted to talk to me Hazel?" Jason said, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. He have a feeling though of what she want to talk about. The two of them are at the hallway, a few feet away from the dining hall.

Hazel cross her arm and gave him a firm glare. "Yes Jason, I want to talk. I want to know why you have been acting a jerk ever since the beginning."

Jason frowned, but didn't say anything yet. If it was during the Lightning Thief book she confronted him about this, he probably would yelled at her or accuse her of siding with Percy. But ever since this few weeks without Percy hear, he mellowed down. He was merely silent through the whole thing, watching as most of the others were happily talking.

After a minute of silence, Hazel frowned and try speaking again. "Jason, just tell me." Hazel said to him, almost pleadingly. "I want my old friend back."

"You sure it isn't because you want me to stop being a jerk to your new friend?" Jason asked scathingly. Hazel eyes widen at the tone of his voice before narrowing her eyes.

"Is this because you're jealous of Percy? Jealous because of what he did?" Hazel asked. The silence answered her question. "Jason, there is no need to be jealous. Your a strong person on your own, one of the strongest in our camp."

Jason glare at the floor bitterly. "I betting Percy stole that title when he was there." Before Hazel could say anything, Jason continued. "You saw how powerful he is Hazel, in the both and with your own eyes. He wounded a god when he was twelve, an Olympian at that, and that was just the first book out of five. It was only a week he was at Camp Jupiter and he manage to take my praetorship at that time. And do you know the worst part? I can't really hate him anymore, not after reading his thoughts."

Jason smile, but it was bitter. "The guy has nearly no flaws. He is braver than anyone at camp, both greek and roman; he showed more skilled at just age twelve with barely any training while I honed my skills for years; he is too damn selfless as well as loyal; he is laid back compared to others at Camp Jupiter; and he also modest, not even a bit of arrogance in his bones after he defeated Ares."

He was almost finished with his rant. "I am so damn jealous that there is no flaws in him, except his anger, but that is when he friends are insulted or in danger. Jealous that he is got so many people following him without question while everyone else avoids me. Jealous of his power. Just, fucking, jealous!" He nearly yelled the last part, but manage to control himself. Ah the while, Hazel merely listen to what he said.

She sighed. "Jason, it's your fault everyone avoiding you. And you are strong, just in your own way." Jason merely snorted at that, making Hazel glare at him. "And you're a good person, at least use to be. You had most of the qualities Percy has, but your jealousy and pride is blinding you to see that. You need to stop this jealousy, otherwise, everyone is just going to hate you." She didn't give him the chance to say anything, just walk back to the dining hall with her arms cross. Leaving Jason to think about what she said.

(Thalia and Naruto)

Edited

Naruto and Thalia walk to another part of Olympus, where the two could talk. After they are in a distance where no one could eavesdrop, Thalia started speaking. "Okay, do you know why my brother is acting like this? Why is he acting the one thing the hunters hates? I don't remember Jason acting like that when we met." It's been bugging her ever since the Lightning Thief book. She doesn't hate Jason, she couldn't hate him, but she cannot stand the way he is acting.

Naruto put his chin in thought. "I have a theory, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it."

"I think I can handle it." Thalia said, crossing her arm. "Something is wrong and I want to what." Naruto sighed. Here we go.

"Well, I found out two of Jason's fatal flaws." Naruto said. "One of them is hubris. It's not surprising, since he's from the one of the most prideful gods. Er, no offense to you." Thalia snorted at that.

"I'm not really that mad that you insulted him. I wasn't raised by him and he didn't visit once, so I don't have that close of a relationship." Thalia said. She then got back to the topic at hand. "Anyways, continue."

Naruto nodded in thanks. "And the next one, the one I think is causing his personality change, is jealousy. He's jealous of Percy and his accomplishment, probably of Percy's personality as well. A mixture of pride and jealousy could change anyone."

Thalia look down and clench her fist. Her brother is acting a jerk, like an arrogant pig, all because of….jealousy?! "Grr, why are boys so stupid?" Thalia muttered to herself. She then realize that she just said that to a god and was about to apologize when Naruto laugh.

"Don't worry Thalia, I'm not going to smite for making a true comment about my gender." Naruto assured, getting the girl to sigh in relief. He then look at her seriously. "You should find a time to talk to Jason, preferably at the next break. He needs to get out of this jealousy act before it consumes him. And so far, Hazel did a good job in doing that." Thalia eyes widen at that.

"How did you-"

"I have shadow clones that gives me memories back when they poof out." Naruto responded before she could finish. "I have them everywhere to keep an eye on everyone." Thalia made an 'oh' sound and expression.

"So, let's go back to the dining hall shall we? I have ramen that is calling out for me."

(Olympian Hall)

Soon, everyone was finished with their lunch and a few of them in their own thoughts. Thalia is thinking about what Naruto told her while Jason is thinking about what Hazel told him. But they didn't dwell on it as they got back in the throne room with Naruto raising the book up.

"So, who is going to read next?"

"I will." Greek Jason said, catching the book that was thrown. He open to the fourth chapter and started reading. "Chapter 4: Tysons Play with Fire…."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. Again, be sure to look out for my Walking Dead poll. And also, for those who read Naruto: SFCW 2 and looked at the poll, well, the voting is finished. I'll give you the votes in the next chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and we will see you guys later.**


	6. Don't Play with Fire

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to our new chapter. On this one, the group will be reading about Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson fighting the Colchis bull. And when they hear more about what happened at camp.**

 **Phoenix: I hate the new counselor.**

 **Spirit: Everyone does Phoenix. Also, make sure to check out the poll on my profile if you hadn't already. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Don't Play with Fire (Unless You're a Cyclop)

" **Chapter 4: Tyson Plays with Fire…."** The Greek Jason read.

Poseidon sigh in relief. "At least Tyson will be safe. Wait…." A thought then came up and then he look at his son. "Does that mean you will be playing with fire to?"

No answer came from the Son of Poseidon.

"Great." Poseidon muttered.

 **(Mythologically speaking….old ladies)**

"Don't blame ya." Leo said with a snort. "First it was the furies. Then the fates. and on the last chapter, those crazy taxi drivers. I would want to fry them in your shoes."

A rumble came from up the sky, one that didn't came from Zeus. That scared everyone in the room, except for the primordials. Leo shrink. "Nevermind."

Naruto chuckle a little. The fates alway hates it when someone curse them for doing their job.

 **(it's bulls.)**

"Why that's?" Apollo asked.

"You'll see."

 **(Last time….fire, too.)**

Apollo made an "Oh" sound.

Hephaestus furrow his eyebrows. "Are those my bulls?"

"Yep." Percy responded. Jason shudder, remembering those bulls. Thank god for Medea's magic. He briefly frown in guilt at the thought of his former wife.

 **(As soon….three-drachma payment.)**

"They don't want to get caught in the fire." Will joked. A few laughed.

 **(They just….gym clothes.)**

Aphrodite raise a delicate eyebrow and smile mischievously. "Are you implying that she was-"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Percy shouted, his face red. Annabeth has the same amount of red as well.

 **("Oh, man….booties whooped.)**

"Why are they gettin whooped anyway?" Demeter asked. "Shouldn't they be protected by the force field around the camp?"

The campers didn't say anything. Clarisse glare at Percy. "We weren't getting our butts whooped."

"Oh really?" Percy asked rhetorically. "Then how come three of you guys were on fire? And how come you didn't defeat them before we got there?"

"...Screw you."

"Thoughts so."

 **(What worried….pine tree.)**

"WHAT?!" Was the shout of all the Olympians. Before they could ask any questions, a combination killing intent from Naruto, Fuu, Ayame, and Yugito was washed on them to keep them silenced.

"Read on Jason." Naruto said after making sure that the gods will stayed silent.

 **(That shouldn't….border patrol.)**

"What the hell happen there?" Hermes whispered. He, along with the other gods, are wondering how the magic boundary is broken. Zeus felt a little dread as to what happen.

 **("It's Clarisse…. "to do" list.)**

Percy laugh sheepishly while Clarisse waved it off. The feeling was mutual at the time.

 **(She was….a toilet.)**

"Instead, I introduced her to the sewage everyone else had to suffer from."

"Screw you Perce."

"Love you too Clarisse."

 **(She was….my guts.)**

"Well, only half of the Ares cabin hates him now." Clarisse told everyone. Ares look shock at that.

"Half?!" Ares exclaimed in shock and anger. "Why the hell not all of you?!"

Clarisse roll her eyes. "Because Percy save the lot of us even though we never gave him a reason not to." Clarisse retorted. Not to mention that he let her take the fleece back to camp instead of himself doing it and taking the credit himself.

Ares look like he wants to explode to anger, but the warning look Naruto gave him made him stay quiet.

 **(Still, she….fiery Mohawk.)**

"Why doesn't he just takes it off?" Apollo asked in confusion.

"Either he's in panic." Athena guessed. "Or he's Ares' child."

"Screw you, Owl Head!"

 **(Clarisse's own….SPF 50,000.)**

"There's sunscreen that could resist the Colchis Bull's heat?" Greek Jason asked with raised eyebrows. When he saw the nods, he groan. "I wish I had that when I face those bulls."

 **(We'll get….a crisp.")**

Poseidon gulped. "I appreciate it if my son does _not_ get burn into a crisp."

"Same with my daughter." Athena said, making a rare agreement with Poseidon.

 **("Medea's what….bring it?")**

"One of the rare times Annabeth isn't prepared."

"Shut it Rachel."

Octavion sneered. Before he could say anything insulting, a ice kunai hit him near his head. He paled and looked to see Percy glaring at him, "One word and I'll aim right between the eyes."

Octavion gulped. The glare and the fact that he said it like a matter of fact tone, he actually listened and stayed quiet.

 **(I'd learned….more confused.)**

"Annie, you didn't learn that you have to explain everything to Percy and be blunt about it?" Thalia pointed out.

Annabeth glower at her for the nickname, before answering. "I do now Thalia."

 **("Look, I….get fried.")**

"You didn't figure it out idiot?" Orion said rudely, causing his friends to glare at him.

Percy was tempted to give him the finger, but stopped himself while his mother and Hestia is here. "Excuse me if I didn't have time to process all of what happening at the time. Trying not to get killed doesn't leave that time, neither does riding that taxi of death."

 **("Percy-"...phalanx formation.)**

"That's not going to work with those bulls." Hephaestus pointed out.

Clarisse groan. "I know that _now_ lord Hephaestus."

 **(It was….blasted out.)**

"That's look like it's going to hurt." Naruto said. Clarisse and Percy nodded. They felt the heat of the flames first hand and they are not so keen on feeling it again.

 **("Hold the….was brave.)**

"Definitely." Chris agreed, smiling at her. She smile back while her father is resisting the urge to cut the son of Hermes into two. It was hard, really hard.

 **(She was….said anything,)**

"You shouldn't have." Clarisse said. "But either way, I was going to hit anyway." It was the cold heart truth. At least Percy drag her ass out of the attack.

 **(because all….their arms.)**

"I'm surprise it didn't melt off their hands." Hephaestus said, surprised in his tone. "I should recheck to see what's wrong."

"No!" Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Clarisse shouted. They did not want to fight the bull when it's fixed or advanced. No way, even if Percy can handle them now without problem.

 **(They dropped….the kill.)**

"Why didn't anyone went and save her?"

"Because none of them are as selfless as Percy." Annabeth said to Reyna, causing Percy blush.

 **(I lunged….freight-trained past.)**

"...Thanks for that." Clarisse grunted hated admitting that she needed help as much as Annabeth does, but she did. If Percy wasn't there, she would've gotten heavily injured or worse.

 **(I dropped….past us.)**

"You know, that doesn't sound so bad." Dionysus commented nonchalantly, sipping on his diet coke. "You should've let them pass if they were going to do that. Maybe I should summon them."

"You know, these wolves look awfully hungry…."

"They didn't ate an immortal for a long time…."

Dionysus shut up after that, especially when he heard the menacing growls from those wolves. Naruto and Percy combine is something even Ares is scared of.

 **(Annabeth shouted….kept coming.)**

"What is wrong with the barrier?" Zeus asked, feeling dread on what is happening. What happen to his daughter?

 **(Bull Number….things personal.)**

"How many enemies do you have?" Theseus couldn't help but asked. The furies, Ares' children, Zeus and possibly Hades, Ares himself, the Minotaur, and the Echidna all hates his guts. And that was just the first book.

Percy thought about it for a bit. There was Luke, then a couple more monsters that he couldn't count with his fingers, and a few titans. Add to his recent adventures…. "A lot." He simply said.

That didn't stop Poseidon and Sally from hyperventilating.

 **(I couldn't….I was.)**

Sally whimpered. She wished she didn't ban him from training at home. She wish that she let him train at a secluded area or something. Otherwise, her boy would have less of a problem.

 **(I lunged….my lungs.)**

Percy gasped as if he ran out of oxygen, causing the group to worry. "Percy?" Annabeth called out in worry, but Percy only kept gasping for air.

Reyna turn to the Greek Jason and yelled, "Read, damnit!"

Jason didn't need to be told twice.

 **(My foot….my ankle.)**

"Come on." Percy shouted/groan, letting go of Annabeth's waist and holding his ankle. He can breath again, but now his legs in pain. Fuck the fates. Fuck this curse. Fuck the monsters inside this book.

 **(Still, I….maybe, broken.)**

"Oh joy." Poseidon muttered, hating every second of this. Reyna, Annabeth, Rachel, and Sally feel the same away, along with the others.

 **(Bull Number….enter camp!")**

"Thank you Annabeth." Tyson said to her, getting a smile in return.

 **(Thunder shook….needs help!")**

"I'm really glad you helped Tyson." Percy said/groan out. If it wasn't for him, he would've been bulldoze or fried. And both of those he doesn't want to feel anytime soon. He groan again in pain. "Fuck!"

"Percy, language." Sally said instinctively before turning to Poseidon. "Do you think you can make a booth for Percy's leg to sit on?"

Poseidon didn't need to be told twice. He snapped his finger and made a booth for Percy's ankle.. Percy sighed in a bit of relief since he didn't need to put pressure on his feet.

 **(Before I…. "BAD COW!")**

Everyone laugh at that while Tyson nodded in agreement. The baby laughed as well, only because of all the noise.

 **(His fists….inside out.)**

Hephaestus frown and gritted his teeth. "My bull…."

 **("Down!" Tyson….odd places.)**

Hephaestus scowl and glare at the cyclop, only to be with a glare by Percy.

"That thing would've killed us." Percy pointed out. "Tyson saved lives."

"But it was still my creation-"

"And it would've destroyed the camp if they hadn't been destroyed, and all the demigods, including your children." Percy pointed out. Hephaestus sighed, knowing that Percy was right. While he didn't like to see his creations destroyed, he doesn't want to see his children be killed more.

"Good point Perseus." Hephaestus said, in an apologetic tone. "Sorry about my behavior."

Naruto smiles. He is glad Hephaestus didn't inherit his father's temper and lack of sense. Or the pride, although everyone is a bit prideful now and then.

 **(Annabeth ran….feel better.)**

Percy sigh in pure relief as the pain was gone. The booth disappeared, getting Percy to set his foot on the floor. "Thanks for that Annabeth."

"Always willing to save your hide." Annabeth replied back.

 **("The other….under control!")**

Chris look at his girlfriend incredulously. "It would've crushed your organs Clarisse."

"I know." Clarisse grunt, crossing her arms. "I say irrational things when angry." Something she got from her father, regretfully.

 **(I was….me again!")**

"You're lucky that Percy is terrible at listening to others." Nico pointed out, causing Clarisse to grunt again. She already admit to herself that she shouldn't have said, stop rubbing her old wounds.

 **("Clarisse," Annabeth….didn't die.")**

"Sorry Per-"

"Don't be sorry Tyson." Percy interrupted, smiling at the cyclop. "If it's want for you, I would've been fried."

 **("My fault….at him,)**

"You're not the only one Percy, don't worry." Leo said, wishing the cyclops learned about hygiene. That would help a lot. Tyson, meanwhile, look a bit embarrassed.

 **(though I'd…. "A baby,)**

"Baby?" Leo exclaimed, looking at the cyclops. "He's a baby?"

"Only a few years old." Poseidon answered. Leo open and close mouth, no words coming out.

"That's explain why he gets along with the baby well." Piper said, looking at Tyson and baby Percy. It was an honestly cute scene, Tyson playing big brother.

 **(by the….** _ **mistakes**_ **, Percy.)**

Poseidon winced as Tyson's eye water a little. Annabeth, seeing that, rectified her mistake. "I didn't mean it Tyson. I used to think, but I don't anymore. I promise." Tyson sniffle a little, but he didn't cry, much to everyone's relief.

 **(Children of….something unpleasant.)**

"Definitely unpleasant." Annabeth said with a grimace. Thalia joined her as well. Their past adventures was not the easiest ones.

 **("They work….what's happened.")**

There was silence in the halls. Many of the Olympians are shocked, as well as the Primordials. Finally, Naruto spoke in a very dangerous voice. "Did I heard right? Did Clarisse say that _Tantalus_ was counselor?"

Ayame eyes glowed red, very dangerously. Of all the mortals on greek history, that man is the one that she hates the most. He killed children and served them as dinner to the Olympians, something that angers her considering that she is the primordial of family.

Clarisse, unnerved at the dangerous tone and the murderous look from Ayame, quickly said. "You'll see in the book."

 **("Tantalus?" I….got fired.)**

"Argus was what?" Hera cried out, flaring her powers. "Why was he fired?"

 **(You two….Thalia's tree.)**

Thalia sighed. She knew what's going to happen next.

 **(Every camper….green zap.)**

Zeus's eyes widen and he clench his throne tightly. He doesn't like the sound of that, not at all.

 **(The magical….poisoned it.)**

"...WHO WOULD DARE POISON MY DAUGHTER'S TREE?!" Zeus roared, lightning flashing everywhere. "AND WHY DIDN'T CHIRON PROTECT HER?! WHY WOULD HE LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

Chiron shifted nervously under the thunderous glare Zeus is giving him and the lightning flashing outside. Percy got up and snapped at him. "Don't blame Chiron for this! It wasn't his fault that Thalia's tree was poisoned you pathetic excuse of a king!" He still remember when Chiron was fired, cause the pathetic excuse of a god (Dionysus) put the blame on Chiron and Zeus believing him. And now, that anger is unleashed.

Zeus glare at him, but before he could do anything, he felt killing intent aimed at him. "Do anything Zeus and I will take away your powers. I know that you are angry, but taking it out on others isn't going to solve anything." Zeus glared at him, but another burst of killing intent made him sit down.

Naruto sat down, keeping an eye on Zeus. "So's who reading next?"

Before anyone could say anything, baby Percy suddenly glowed, causing everyone to either jump back or cry out in shock. The baby grew bigger and bigger until the light was gone. Everyone was shock to see who it was.

A child version of Percy Jackson, seven years old.

 **Spirit: And that's the end. I hope you guys like the chapter and the end of it.**

 **Phoenix: I hope Naruto or Ayame will yell at the god who runs the camp.**

 **Spirit: Meaning Zeus and Dionysus. Don't worry, that'll probably will happen. Anyway, remember to check out my poll, to check out my other stories, to review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you later.**


	7. Meeting PJ

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to our new chapter. On this one, we're going to introduce you to PJ, the younger and kid version of Percy.**

 **Phoenix: Hello everyone. This chapter you will find out about the child eater. I hate him.**

 **Spirit: I don't have anything to say right now, other than to enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto**

Chapter 6: Meet PJ

Everyone stared at the seven year old boy, who is now sleeping on the couch since Tyson drop them there in shock. How on earth did baby Percy suddenly aged? And why did he age up?

Suddenly, Naruto phone ring from his pocket. He picked up and answered the cell. "Nyx?" Naruto said. "Do you know why the Fates decided to turn the baby seven years old?" There was silence before they heard Naruto sighed. "Of course they did. Your daughters love to mess with others." Another round of silence before Naruto spoke again. "Okay, thanks for telling me. Bye." Once he hung up, he turn to the others.

"The Fates change him into a seven year old so the reading time could be more interesting." Naruto said, causing the group to get confused.

Nico spoke up. "How is it not interesting now? We got gods and demigods reading, roman demigods with us, heroes of old with us, the mother of the six eldest Olympians, and Primordials we thought were myths."

Naruto shrug. "Those three are hard to understand." He then look at the seven year old on the couch. "We better wake the lad up. Sally should do it, since she's the only one who he knows at that age." He then took notice of something. Slight purple coloring around his eyes, a bit a blood coming from under the sleeve of the blue jacket he's wearing, and a ruffle up look. He frown. That must've been from Gabe.

Sally walk over to the young boy and shook his back. "Percy, Percy honey. Wake up." Percy slowly open his eyes before groaning in pain.

"Ow…." He groaned. When he held his wrist, he flinch and stop holding it. Sally frown. She remember when she saw a bit of blood on his hand coming from his jacket. When she tried to get a look at it, Percy got out of her grip and bolted to his room. After a while, he told her that it was from falling on the sidewalk. But was that a lie?

She stopped her thoughts when Percy spoke. "Hey mommy." Percy said quietly, tugging on his shirt. He then notice the room. "Mommy, where are we?"

She smile at Percy and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's….a lot to explain Percy."

"Maybe I can help talk to him?" The older Percy spoke from behind her. The younger one look behind Sally and his eyes widen.

"You look like an older me!" Percy exclaimed. "Are you my older brother?! I always wanted an older brother!" Percy smirk at him.

"Close." Percy said. Then kneeled down to his younger self. "I'm actually you. An older you from the future."

Little Percy eyes' widen at that. This is a older him? Then he grin. "Your me?! Awesome! I look like a superhero, especially with that cool sword on your back!" Percy grin at him.

"Yeah, this is Razor Shark, a gift recently given to me by my trainer." Percy said, patting his sword. "But I also got another weapon. Let me show you."

The little guy look real excited that the females here thought it was cute. The excitement died down when Percy reveal an ink pen. "Before you say it's a pen, pull the cap off and see what happen." The older one said. The little one, still confused, just did as he told and when he did, the pen turn into the sword, Riptide, making the boy jump in surprise.

He got out of his surprise quickly and smile widely. "Wow, that is so cool!" He grab the sword and wave it around in awe, causing most of the females to coo. Some of them, Artemis and Clarisse, merely smile.

When the little Percy heard the cooing, he turn around to see several others. His eyes widen when he saw the gods and primordials. "Why are there giant people around?"

Percy sigh. This'll take a lot of explaining.

(Half an hour later)

For half an hour, Percy and Sally explained to Percy about Greek mythology being real, why they are here, and who are all the demigods are. Meanwhile, the little guy is slowly digesting everything he's being told.

"So, Greek mythology is real…."

"Yep."

"My father is Poseidon…."

"Yep."

"And we're reading about the adventures I'm going to have?"

"That sums it up."

"...Awesome!" Percy exclaimed, pumping his fist up. Some of the groups couldn't help but chuckle at the enthusiastic reply. "And you said this is the second book?! When can I read the first one?!"

"At the next break buddy." Percy told him. "For now though, we are going to read two more chapters." He figured out that each every three chapter, they take a break after the third one. "So, who's going to read?"

"I will Percy." Rachel said, getting the book. She smile at the little Percy. "How about PJ come sit with us?" The little Percy, now dubbed as PJ, looks at his mom for permission. When she nodded, he beamed and kiss her on the cheek, before running over to where Annabeth, Reyna, and Rachel are at, with Percy walking behind him.

While Percy sat at his usual spot, with Annabeth on his lap, PJ sat beside Rachel. "Wow, there's is a lot of pretty girls." PJ commented, getting blushes and giggles the demigoddesses. He didn't voice that the three he is sitting with are the prettiest to him.

Rachel open the book and started reading. " **Chapter 5: I Get a New Cabin Mate…."** Poseidon sigh in relief. A chapter that doesn't like Percy is risking his life. And he knows Tyson is going to be his cabin mate with certainty.

 **(Ever come….messed up?)**

"Yep." Some of the demigods said, either talking about their cabin or their actual home.

 **(Like some….find anything?)**

Sally frown a little. She hope he's talking metaphorically.

 **(And even….furniture polish?)**

"...That's how I feel when I go to my cabin." Piper said with a shiver.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Whenever I pass there, I have a feeling that supermodels or guys they think that are cute get raped there." He nearly became one of those guys before he was kidnap by Hera, but no one need to know that. Especially Annabeth.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that?" Leo piped in. Meanwhile, Aphrodite frown. Why would they think that?

 **(That's kind….happy camper.)**

"None of us were." Travis said with a snort. "Heck, even the Ares cabin stopped bullying others just to make sure we have more soldiers for patrol."

"We were in more danger than ever." Katie said sadly. The Romans felt that they were lucky. They were trained to fight since childhood and have the buildings that would keep monsters out. The greeks, however, didn't have such protection and have to fight off monsters with their wits and what skill they gain on their own, with only Chiron teaching them.

 **(As we…. "Welcome back.")**

Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Clarisse, and Tyson had to stifle laughter or giggles. The others looked confused, but they didn't say why they were laughing. Though Odysseus has a suspicion as to why they are laughing.

 **(Some did….a couple.)**

"Yeah, I just kicked out of one a few weeks ago." PJ said to them, getting some incredulous looks from some of the readers.

Percy eyes lit up in realization. "You already blown up that gym?" PJ blush in embarrassment and nodded, receiving more incredulous looks.

"How can a seven year old blow up a gym?" Athena asked in disbelief. The two Percy's merely smile, unnerving some of them. That troublemaker always unnerved people.

 **(None of….the toilets.")**

A lot of light chuckle came from the room while Tyson blush. PJ look at Tyson strangely, like he's not believing what he's seeing.

"So, you are my brother? And you're a cyclop?" PJ asked Tyson. Tyson nodded to both questions, making the boy grin. "Awesome! I got a really strong cyclop as a brother!"

Many chuckled again at the enthusiastic reply while Percy blush. Even with Gabe, he was filled with energy at that age.

 **("Whasthat!"...Hermes cabin)**

"How many kids are in Hermes cabin?" PJ asked curiously. When Rachel whispered the numbers, his eyes widen. "Wow, that's a lot."

"Sure is." Percy said with a nod. Luckily, that'll be fix in the future.

 **(that brown….sea stone.)**

"Wow." PJ said in awe as he saw the cabin. "That cabin is so cool." Zeus roll his eyes. His cabin is way cooler than Poseidon's.

 **("You live….be alive.)**

"No, you should not."

"Oh grow up, you zap-happy brat." Naruto said with an eye roll, causing Zeus to growl at him. "I'm guessing you have short term memory loss cause you seem to forget that you had TWO kids, one Greek while one is Roman."

While Zeus pouted like a whiny child, PJ look confused and a bit hurt. "What do you mean we're not suppose to be alive?"

Percy sighed while Rachel gave the child a sympathetic look. "It's gonna be explain on the book."

 **(The "Big….been born.)**

PJ's eyes begin to water. "So….I'm a mistake?"

"No Percy." Poseidon said quickly, changing to his mortal form and kneeling down to Percy. "You are not a mistake, and never will be. So don't think that, okay?"

"He's right Percy." Sally said, coming over to the both of them. She gave her son a one-sided. "Your father was happy to have you and visited you when we could, as a baby." Percy look shock at that. He remember someone visiting his crib, but he thought that was his imagination.

"So you…." PJ started, shifting uncomfortably. "You are really glad that I'm here?"

Poseidon smile. "Yes, and I don't regret it." He ignore the glare his little brother is sending him. This will be the only time he could bond with his son at this young an age and he's not going to let that go. "I love you, son. Always will." PJ broke into a huge smile and hug his dad, causing a lot of "Awws" from the females, even Hera had a small smile (Even though she is trying to hide it)

Poseidon got back to his seat and signal Rachel to read again. She did.

 **(Thalia had….was twelve.)**

"Worst. Years. Of. My. Life." Thalia grunted, glaring at her father. She would've preferred dying over being a tree for years. Still, if she hadn't been turn into one, she probably wouldn't have met Percy and Nico.

 **(Me….well….her example.)**

"I do not want to be turn into a sea creature." Percy muttered. As much as he love the ocean, he doesn't want to live in it.

Zeus gleam. "Well, boy, if I had my way you would turn into ash-"

"But you don't." Poseidon interrupted with a glare while PJ look a bit scared. "Unless you want Naruto to make you fade." Zeus paled at that while Naruto look at him with an evil gleam in his eye.

 **(I had….his saddlebag.)**

Chiron grimaced, remembering that time. He wish he didn't had to leave, though everything came out for the better.

 **(I guess….centaur form.)**

"I do." Chiron said, who is now in his centaur form. "It's more comfortable than being in that wheelchair." PJ look at him in shock. How come he didn't notice the centaur before?

 **(As soon….total rapture.)**

….

Everyone burst out laughing while Chiron grumbled. He is not a pony!

 **(Chiron turned….to her.)**

"He is like a second or real father to all of us." Percy said, getting nods from all the greek demigods. Frank, Hazel, and Reyna was mildly surprised that a centaur would be something like that for the demigods while the male Olympians who had kids frown in jealousy.

Octavion sneered. "The greeks have strange taste, having a wild centaur for a-" Before he knew it, waves a water splash onto him. When the water was gone, seaweed was on his head while a fish was in his mouth.

"That should shut him up." Percy said, stifling a laugh. The others did no such thing and laughed, especially the Romans. They were tired of Octavian's attitude.

 **(Chiron ruffled….punish someone.")**

"Other than himself, you mean?" Naruto said, glaring at Dionysus.

Dionysus cross his arm. "Well, my future me doesn't want any more years. And I don't either."

"Cause that would be a tragedy if you were punished." Percy said sarcastically. "You and Zeus are both idiots." He grumbled quietly. Dionysus eyes glowed purple while Zeus hands crackled with electricity, but they didn't say anything.

 **("Besides himself….a centaur.")**

"Sorry Pony." Tyson said sheepishly. Chiron sigh while everyone else laugh.

 **("Chiron," I….in Olympus!)**

"How many times do I have to say that it's not him?!" Zeus cried out. No one say anything, deciding to let Zeus be trapped in his own fantasy.

 **(This has….that traitor.")**

"Who's Luke?" PJ asked innocently. Those that know of Luke, flinch.

Annabeth smile weakly. "Luke was….a friend turned enemy." Nico, the Stolls, and Thalia's eyes darken.

 **("Perhaps," Chiron….cure it.)**

"Again, Zeus and Dionysus are idiots."

Zeus growled. "Watch it demigod. Once I get my bolt back, I will smite you into oblivion."

"You will not, if you don't want a war." Poseidon threatened. Zeus was about to say something else, when he saw Naruto glaring at both of them. The two of them sat back, glaring at one another.

"It's like babysitting a bunch of kids." Naruto muttered, holding his head.

 **(The tree….centuries ago.")**

Jason's eyes widen. The Golden Fleece! That is the only thing he can think of that would heal the tree.

 **("What is….not leave.")**

"You're not going to listen, are you?" Poseidon asked dryly.

Percy smirk. "The sea can't be contained."

"You're going to give me a heart attack son, and gods don't get heart attacks."

"Well I'm glad he doesn't listen to others." Thalia muttered, crossing her arms. "Otherwise, I would've died a painful death." Chiron flinch a little at that.

 **("Why?" I….your life.")**

"But if no one doesn't do anything about it, Thalia would've died and the whole camp fallen down." Ayame said. "That's a lose-lose situation there."

Chiron sighed at that. Now that he thinks about it, he is glad that Percy doesn't follow orders. Otherwise, many people would be dead.

 **(It was….on Olympus.)**

"He is not coming-"

Naruto snaps his finger, causing Zeus to go silent as he screams. "Whenever he gets into denial, this will happen. We can save our eardrums then." Everyone was very thankful for that. Zeus yelling in denial was getting annoying, even his sons, Hercules and Jason, thinks that.

 **(He couldn't….her friends?)**

"Had-"

"If I was that low, I would've done it they she did." Hades interrupted Zeus, glaring at him. "Be careful where you put your accusations brother." Persephone lay a hand on Hades'' hand, causing him to calm down. Persephone has that ability to do that.

 **(Annabeth was…. "I-I will.")**

Athena frown. Her daughter have to go with the sea spawn, _again_.

 **("Um…"...from camp-")**

Percy glare at Zeus. "He knew the consequences and yet he did it anyway." Another thing he hate Zeus about. Blaming others for things they couldn't control.

 **("Swear you….activities director.)**

"I swear, if this counselor is the same one I thinking off…." Naruto said darkly, glaring at Zeus and Dionysus. Ayame is also glaring at them, as well as clutching Kushina closer to her.

 **(We must….I fear.")**

"Now that just lifts the spirit." Will said sarcastically. He turn to the counselor. "Seriously, Chiron, work on your pep talk." Chiron rub his head sheepishly.

 **("Who is….about it.)**

"I beated the crap out of the person who put it on my back." Clarisse commented nonchalantly. Leo made a note to himself NEVER to do something like that to Clarisse. Or any of the Ares campers.

 **(After the….American kid.)**

Percy flinch at the mention of Beckendorf. He still felt guilty for what happened to him, even though everyone said that it wasn't his fault.

Annabeth grab his hand when she saw him flinch. "It's not your fault Percy." She whispered. "You couldn't do anything about it." Percy nodded, but he still didn't feel any better.

 **(He had….make anything.)**

Leo is milking in everything about Beckendorf. After all, he is taking the former counselor's role now and he want to know everything about his late half-brother.

 **(Give him….you wanted.)**

Leo whistled. "I have a lot to live up to."

"You are starting to." Piper whispered. "The Argo II, remember?" Leo beam at her. He can't wait to complete that baby.

 **(The other….a demigod.)**

"It so different from our camp." Reyna said. "Our fauns don't do any important jobs. They are mostly beggars."

"You should change that." Grover grumbled darkly. Juniper patted his leg in sympathy.

 **(After the….kill me.)**

"Great friend." Perseus said sarcastically. He turn to the younger demigods. "Was he the one that poisoned the tree?"

No answer.

"Yeah, just checking."

 **(Now the….Connor Stoll.)**

"WOOHOO, we're mentioned!" The Stolls brother cheered. The two of them got slapped upside the head by Katie Gardner.

 **(They weren't….your shirt.)**

"They actually did that once." Percy said with a shudder. "That was not fun."

Annabeth glares in the direction of the Stolls. "And I chased them through half of camp with my knife." Travis and Connor gulp at the memory. Annabeth is scary when you mess with her boyfriend. Vice versa for Percy.

 **(I'd always….the joke.)**

"Seriously?" Leo said, incredulously, looking at the Stolls. "Even _I_ get the joke."

"And we all know that Leo don't have a sense of humor."

"Yeah, I don't-Piper!"

The girl merely giggle at him. As much as Leo is offended by that, he is glad that Piper is opening up more. If she didn't anytime soon, he would've fried Orion again.

 **(As soon….table murmured.)**

Poseidon glares at Apollo, who raise his hand in surrender. "Hey, I don't have control of what my kids say."

Poseidon still glare at him, until Naruto gave him a look of disapproval. He grunted, but stopped the glare.

 **(I glared….who'd spoken.)**

"Well that guy, and half my cabin mates, peed their pants when they saw that glare." Will said. Like everyone said, Percy glares are very scary.

 **(From the….is complete.")**

PJ frowned. "My name isn't Peter."

"You get used to it." Percy sighed.

 **(I gritted….the casinos.)**

PJ look at Dionysus. "He really does look like that."

PJ suddenly screamed when grape vines wrapped around him. Rachel, Annabeth, Reyna, and the older Percy jump back in shock while Dionysus eyes glow purple. Before he could strangle the boy, shurikens suddenly cut the vines without injuring PJ and Naruto stood in front of Dionysus in a literal flash.

"Dionysus." Naruto growled, glaring at him with red eyes. "If you attack a child one more time, I will take away your powers. And instead of taking care of the camp half-blood kids, I will have you be a servant in the demon world. Understood?" Dionysus paled and nodded rapidly. He would rather take care of those brats instead of working with demons. Primordial demons.

 **(Behind him….a time.)**

Artemis glares at him. "Those satyrs are not your slaves Dionysus."

"Hey, I have to have them be of use somehow." Dionysus commented. He suddenly paled when he felt a malicious aura and looks to see Naruto glaring at him.

"You will not use them as slaves. If you do so again, I will make you have a power of a mortal. Understood?"

"Understood!" Dionysus said in a high pitch voice. He really hope that Naruto only take out his anger at Zeus instead of him when they figure out who's the new camp counselor is.

Artemis beamed at her adopted father. "Thank you daddy!"

"No problem my little huntress."

 **(Mr. D….wood nymph.)**

"Hey, I couldn't help myself." Dionysus defended himself.

Naruto roll his eyes. "That's because you gods don't know how to keep it in your pants." Some of the gods either look offended or embarrassed while the goddesses, Rhea, primordials, and demigods nodded in agreement.

 **(Next to….same time.)**

….

Everyone suddenly felt malicious intent coming from both Naruto and Ayame, both eyes looking red. Ayame slowly turn to Zeus, who is looking very pale.

"You…." Ayame whispered, a very dangerous whispered that would make a lesser man faint. "Hired a man who killed children? Who served you those children?!"

Zeus started breathing rapidly. He never felt so scared in his immortal life. "M-M-My future self must has a good-"

"No reason is good enough to **to hired this piece of trash."** Naruto growled, his voice turning demonic. Before either of them could do anything rash, Yugito and Fuu held the two's hand, slowly calming down. Once their eyes stopped glowing red, they continued glaring at Zeus. "You're lucky that Fuu and Yugito stopped us from making you fade. But rest assure, I'm considering having you replaced as king. Maybe talk to Chaos about it."

Zeus merely paled even further at that.

 **("This boy….more trouble.")**

"Says the child eater." Percy retorted, wanting to cut Tantalus up right now. The guy was worse than Smelly Gabe. At least the guy doesn't consider eating him.

 **("Trouble?" I….** _ **Torches Gymnasium.)**_

"I got into the news?" PJ said with wide eyes. He turn to his older self. "Did I got into the news before and after this?"

"Too many times." Percy said with a groan. He wonder why didn't FBI didn't chase after him yet. After all, most of the things he did deserved it.

 **("Yes, trouble….civil war?)**

"Yes." Zeus grunts while Poseidon said, "No." The two of them glare at each other.

Fuu roll her eyes. "Like it was Percy fault that he was born. Or that the bolt was stolen."

 **(A satyr….the brazier.)**

Naruto smirked sadistically. "Good punishment for that sicko." Ayame nodded in agreement, with the same smirk. Many scooted away from the two.

"A barbeque going suicide." Piper commented with a giggle. Leo chuckle as well.

 **("Blast!" Tantalus….my camp.")**

"So the weakening barrier, poisoned tree, and monsters attacking them isn't a problem?" Reyna asked incredulously. She wonder why on earth Jupiter would hire this man. The more she reads, the more respect the gods lose from the romans here.

 **("** _ **Your**_ **camp….overgrown brat.)**

Dionysus growled. That boy is lucky that primordials are watching them, otherwise, he would've turn him into a dolphin by now.

 **(I said….with it.")**

"Hades." Poseidon gritted out. "I would to have a chat with that man."

Hades raise an eyebrow. "I can set that up, but I'm not so sure he'll know what you're talking about."

"I don't care. I probably won't do much talking anyway. More like hitting."

 **(** " _ **Him,"**_ **I….is Tyson.")**

"Thank you for defending me Percy." Tyson said to him, getting his brother to smile back at him.

 **(The new….Dionysus snickered.)**

Dionysus shrink under the glares being sent at him. Naruto glare is the worst. "You better do a better job with protecting the camp, otherwise, I will come back and change you into a grape."

Dionysus nodded rapidly. He does not want a taste of his own medicine.

 **("Leave us….creature's fate.")**

"I'm going to have a long talk with him." Poseidon said darkly.

 **(Tyson looked….about it.)**

' _I am glad he disobeyed that order.'_ Chiron thought. While he doesn't approve of disobeying one orders, he can make an exception for Percy since he does it for the right things.

 **(I didn't….really listening.)**

"It does." Poseidon said. He hope that his future self will help his son soon.

 **(I went….to eat.")**

"He is already dead, he is already dead, he is already dead." Naruto muttered, trying (And failing) to control his anger. Ayame is chanting the same thing as well. With the wolves growling, but the most came from the female red wolf alpha.

As well as the Olympians that have children. All of them are glaring at Zeus, who squirm at the glares.

 **(Dionysus clapped….chariot races!")**

"SAY WHAT?!" All of the Olympians and Roman demigods shouted. Is that man insane?! Wait, dumb question.

 **(Murmuring broke….days time.)**

"Is he mad?" Reyna exclaimed. "They need to do border patrolling, not chariot races!"

"I'm guessing he hopes for some blood." Ayame muttered darkly.

"Or to see some demigods die." Naruto muttered darkly. "I think that feeding him to the wolves will not be a good idea. It would cause some stomach pain."

 **(We will….the tree-")**

"He doesn't care." Was several responses from gods, demi gods, and primordials.

 **("And now….kill Tantalus.)**

"Now if he wasn't dead already…." Rachel muttered.

Clarisse looks at Rachel. "That is one of the first times I agree with you."

 **("Now, of….pointed sticks.)**

Poseidon started to shake with anger while Tyson whimpered a little. PJ frown.

"That guy is a jerk." Percy said, crossing his arms. He wince when his arm went in contact with his wrist.

 **(But who….cabin, possibly?")**

Hermes grimace at that. His cabin can't hold any more campers, let alone a six foot cyclop. Travis and Connor grimaced as well.

 **(Silence at….be kenneled?")**

The shaking of Poseidon's throne is harder.

 **(Suddenly everybody….family resemblance!")**

By now, cracks formed under Poseidon. Not only is he going to torture Tantalus, but he's thinking of sending an earthquake at camp.

"Poseidon!" Naruto barked at him. "I know you're angry, but do not let that anger control you!" Poseidon calmed down, but he is still look bitter.

Meanwhile, Tyson is trying so hard not to cry. He hated it when he gets picked on.

 **(Everybody laugh….people were.)**

"I do now." Tyson said glumly. He understand that too well.

 **(But I….half-brother.)**

"That doesn't sound bad." PJ said. "In fact, that sounds cool." Tyson smile widely at PJ's word.

' _But that wasn't what I thought.'_ Percy thought in his head. Speaking of which, he should distract Tyson when they are on that part. He doesn't want to hurt Tyson's feeling in anyway. "Anyway, who wants to read next?"

"I will." Reyna said, grabbing the book. She turn the page. "Chapter 6: Demon Pigeon Attacks…."

 **Spirit: And that's the end. I wonder if any of you share the same hate I have for the child eater. What kind of sick person do what he did?**

 **Phoenix: Agreed. Now Spirit and I were wondering If we should put Hera with Naruto or keep her single. Let us know please.**

 **Spirit: Or soon to be single. While Hera isn't my favorite goddess, I don't think she deserve to be with someone like Zeus.**

 **Phoenix: Naruto would treat her how she should have been treated by Zeus AS A QUEEN.**

 **Spirit: But I know some of you might not like the pairing and might flame me if I do that.**

 **Phoenix: But it is a rare pairing and if we do the pairing you want to flame us. Then they belong in the trash because we don't want to hear it or read it at all.**

 **Spirit: So we're asking you readers if we should do or not. I'm on the side of caution, where we shouldn't pair Hera with Naruto while Phoenix wants the pairing, since it rare. You decide.**

 **Phoenix: Also give your reason why.**

 **Spirit: Review, favorite, and follow and we will see you later.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hello readers. No new chapter and sorry for those who waited for a new chapter. I want to tell everyone that I will taking a break from Reading the Sea of Monster (With the Guest). Turns out, trying to do multiple stories was a bad idea, so I decided to focus on the Harry Potter ones for now. When I first started the second part of the reading story, it was with three other stories. Now, it's getting difficult to focus on all of them due to schoolwork, especially since I got an AP class.**

 **The Harry Potter stories I'm focusing on Harry Potter: The Force Wizard, a Harry Potter X Star Wars crossover, and Riley's Friend (And Crush) is a Wizard, a Harry Potter X Inside Out crossover. Reason for those two is because I got more ideas for them. If you want more information about them, or want to read them, go on my profile and you'll see them.**

 **I'm also taking a break on Naruto SFCW: Battle for the Labyrinth, for those who didn't saw my authors note on there. I'm sorry about this, but not only I want to make both stories good, but I need to focus on my education and doing multiple stories is stopping that. I'm not going to abandon this story, don't worry about that, but it'll be a long hiatus, depending on how long it will be until I finish one of my Harry Potter ones. If you have any ideas for me for this story, PM me and I'll see if I can use it. I hope any of you aren't angry about this and I will see you later.**

 **P.S. When I start this chapter again, I'll replace this with the chapter. Just to let you know.**


	9. Author's Note: Sorry

**Hello readers. Sorry to say, but it's not a new chapter. Trust me, I've been trying to get back into doing God and Demigods Reads Sea of Monsters (With the Guests). But unfortunately, my interest in this fic is lost and so, I'm canceling the story.**

 **Don't start flaming me. There are several reasons why I did it. For one, as I wrote more and more, my taste in what I like in a story changed. And the reading series I made was a little too dramatic for me. I admit, I probably put in too much drama. Next, I put too many things happening, all at once. And finally, I was tired of just putting parts of the chapters/sentences. While I'm glad most of you liked the story enough that is worth rereading the book, or just predicting what happened, I can't take it anymore. And I'm not about to risk putting in the whole story. While there are Percy Jackson reading stories that aren't deleted, there is the chance of that happening. Sorry. At least I manage to finish the Lightning Thief reading.**

 **If you want to borrow some of the ideas in the fanfic, and make your own Percy Jackson reading story, you can PM me. You can also PM Phoenix if you want any of the future ideas we had planned. Also, there's one more story I'm thinking of canceling, but don't worry. It isn't the other popular ones. It's the one with the least amount of reviews, favorites, and followers. The others I plan on continuing, including the Naruto SFCW series. So check out my other stories if you want. See you later.**


End file.
